The Chosen Twins
by emilia458
Summary: What if Elena had a fun twin sister named Izabelle and they were forced to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia where they meet the infamous Salvatore brothers. Will the brothers figure out their secret and maybe fall in love along the way? IzxDamon, ElenaxStefan No whiny Stefan and Elena Rated T now, might be M in some parts..you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye Colors:**

**dark pink: love**

**light blue: heart broken**

**dark blue: depressed**

**(only Izzy) neon green: awesome/excited**

**(only Elena) light pink: happy go lucky self**

**green: envy**

**dark purple: calm**

**black: rage/mad/furious**

**red: embarrassed**

**gold: michevious**

**neon orange: happy**

**silver: sick**

**gray: neutral**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

Hey there, my name is Izabelle Tiana Lockwood, but call me that and you'll win a nice trip to the hospital. I go by Izzy, Iza, Belle, or Tia. Call me Izabelle and we might have a problem. I hail from Forks, Washington, home of the never ending rain cloud. Sounds exciting right? Ha! Not. Sure it's nice if you're an invalid or a cave dweller. But I, for one, can not wait to leave this mushy, musty, damp, hell. Alright, enough whining, I live here with my twin, Elena, my big brother Jeremy, and our awesome parents, Renee and Caius. You think I'm being sarcastic, right? Usually I would say you're dead-on, but our parents are actually pretty cool...well..as cool as a parental unit can be. My twin is super girlie and stuffy, and the sun just about shines out of her ass, but she's nice enough and has basic skills and intelligence, and we are pretty, so she's got that going for her, but hey we're only 17 years old. Our older brother Jason, is a total dope..haha, just kidding..but really. He's really sweet and one of the best bros in the world, but damn is that boy lucky he can play sports. He's 23 years old, and he goes to Washington State and plays football. Our dad, Caius, is really good with technology and he happens to own part of Apple Inc., so we are pretty rich, but we're not snobs. Our mom, Renee, is some super famous interior designer, yeah, she does stuff for all the celebs and rich peoples. So yeah, pretty normal family dynamic, right? Well I hate to spoil your vision but we are ANYTHING but ordinary. Lets see, uh, oh yeah, our dad happens to be half vampire. Yup, you heard right, a blood sucker. Oh, but it does't stop there. He's also half werewolf, which where I got my great patience from. Don't worry he drinks blood that is donated from blood banks, so no one is harmed and/or killed. My siblings and I have no thirst so we don't have to drink blood, but it does give us a power-up if we do. He even has to wear this weird ring that lets him walk in the sun. Think that's odd? Haha, sure. Oh, and our mom, well she's a pixie. Yup, wings and all, don't worry she's not malevolent and evil like in the stories, which, by the way are utter crap. So yeah, me and my fellow siblings are pixies with a little indestructibility thrown in, and athletic builds.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Moving!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We're Moving?!**

****Now to the present. Our parents have just informed my twin and I, that we are moving.

"WHAT?!", both Elena and I scream at the same time.

"Now girls, if you'll just ca-", dad starts.

"No! We will not calm down! Our lives are here! Our friends, our school, and our boyfriends!", Elena yells, supremely pissed off.

"We know that, sweetheart but we have to, your uncle Richard just died in a fire and your father needs to go back and take over and Mayor and settle some stuff with your aunt Carol and you know your cousin Tyler has got to be pretty broken up so we really have no choice.

Remember how I said I couldn't wait to get out..yeah, that bit me in the ass didn't it? Haha, just great.  
"Oh my God, that's terrible, poor Tyler and aunt Carol.", say Elena frowning.

"Where do they live again?", I ask with a frown.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Your aunt found us a home to live in close to the high school you will be attending. Although I'm told everything is close to everything in that town. Your father grew up there, and he loved it. So can you girls please try to bear with us on this?", mom asks doing that guilt-indusing mom-stare that makes you crack like eggs under pressure.

"Fine! I'm on board, but I'm not going to be all sunshine and daisies for a while, especially since we just lost our uncle. Has uncle Mason been back there or visited yet.", I ask.

"Why do you care, it's not like he's ever around enough to know what goes on there, even with his own brother.", says my polar opposite in every way except looks. Though I've tweaked mine a bit. Where my sister has light browny-blonde hair, I have dark brow with hot pink and purple streaks. Where she wears everything light and preppy, I'm wear everything punky and spunky and neon. Oh, and lets not forget my knee-high black converse. We both, however, stand at the same height of 5'7, an we have our eyes which like to change color according to mood, so we have to wear contacts that are dark brown. Yeah, I know what you're thinking "my eyes vary in color too", yeah but I doubt they go neon green like mine do when I'm being my awesome sarcastic free-spirit self, to red when I'm angry. Yeah, another gift from our mother.

_Ok, zoning out here...maybe nobody noticed.._

"Izzy! Earth-to-Iza! Hellloooo!?", my gracious twin yells in my face.  
"Huh, what?", I say lamely.

"Thank you coming back to us Izabelle.", mom says, smirking.

"Sorry, sorry, just sort of spaced out there. What is it you were saying?", I ask.

"I was just saying how you two are such opposites.", oh, the irony.

"Well duh, we've always been like that.", I say.

"True enough, well ok then, we leave the day after tomorrow, and I've already had the movers pack your everything so go ahead and say goodbyes and see ya soons to whomever you need to.", mom states.

"TOMORROW?! Ugh ok, lets go Izzy, I think we should head to our boyfriends' houses first.", says Elly.

"Yeah..", I say, knowing I have to tell them now.

"What's wrong?", asks Elly, looking at me concerned.

"Um..well..you see..me and Edward broke up last week..", I say timidly.

"WHAT?! WHY?!", both my mom and sister yell in surprise.

"I caught him cheating on me with Alice Hale...", I say looking at the ground.

"What?! When?! How?!", yells Elena.

"I went over to his house to hang out and I walked in on them having sex..It's a good thing we never did it..who knows what or who else he's done. I loved him with everything I had, and I guess that just wasn't enough. He even told me he wanted to wait a few months until we...", I cut off.

"Oh, my poor baby, that's why you've been so blue. It's his loss, the little pig, I never liked him anyway.", says mom hugging me.

"Sorry sis! I'm your twin! I should know these things! I am so, so sorry I didn't see the signs! He didn't deserve you anyway. You're sooos out of his league.", Elly says joining our hug.

"It's ok, everyone gets their heart broken at least once. I'm stronger than this. I'm just gonna have to toughen up and move on.", I say, wiping the tears that seem to have fallen without my knowledge, and holding my chin up.

"I'm so ready to go. I don't have anyone else to say goodbye to, you go say goodbyes Elena, I'm going to my room.", I say walking upstairs to my beloved room. It's so me, I have all my stuff from when I was little, a princess bed, and pink wallpaper..but everything has black and red paint splattered on it. Then I have all of my posters of my favorite bands on my walls and ceiling..although now as I walk in, EVERYTHING is gone except for my mattress that's laying on the floor. How sad, but it's time for a new beginning so, again, chin up. Where's that wild party girl that didn't give a shit what people thought. She's back with a vengence. Oh yeah. Look out Mystic Falls..Izzy is on her way.

* * *

**Review please! 3 you guys**

**~E  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystic Falls, Meet Izabelle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye Colors:**

**dark pink: love**

**light blue: heart broken**

**dark blue: depressed**

**(only Izzy) neon green: awesome/excited**

**(only Elena) light pink: happy go lucky self**

**green: envy**

**dark purple: calm**

**black: rage/mad/furious**

**red: embarrassed**

**gold: michevious**

**neon orange: happy**

**silver: sick**

**gray: neutral**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystic Falls, Meet Izabelle Lockwood**  
**(A/N: Ok, so this chapter I'm gonna start doing POVs, so let me know how I do, love ya!)**

**P.S. Yes, Izzy's mom calls her Izabelle, but she's the ONLY one besides Caius that's aloud.**

**Shout out to Islandcutie and skyela08 for reviewing, along with all who have added this to their story alert ****and favorites, you guys are the reason I keep updating(:**  


* * *

Izzy's POV  
"IZZABELLE! ELENA! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO!", Elly shakes me and mutters, "Wake up twin, she's just gonna keep yelling.

Come on, we've got fresh start to hop on.", she says, fully awake now..she's always such a morning person, I, on the other hand, am not. Big surprise, I know. "Ok," I mutter, slightly cranky...ok so more than slightly.

I go to my suit cases and pull out my toiletries and the clothes I want and head to my bathroom to get ready. I put on a bra and panties, then I pull on some skin-tight, black skinny jeans, my black, knee-high converse that I love, then I pull on a purple t-shirt that has Mayday Parade on it, that fits my giant boobs, or as I like to call them, my pain-in-the-backs.

(A/N: I decided to burden them with my boobs xP)

Seriously, boobs just suck. To top it off, I pull on my favorite red hoodie and put on some eyeliner and mascara, my lips are already and pretty rose color.

I just end up draging a brush through my waist-length, wavy hair and I don't feel like putting my contacts in so I pull on my fave pair of sunglasses that are purple, and block out loads of sun, and hop in the car.

"Hey Iza, looks like you're ready to make an impression. You feeling any better?", asks a smirking Elena who was already in the car in her white sundress with tiger lilies all over it.

I'm not gonna lie, they are my favorite flower next to wisteria but there's no way I'm wearing a dress today of all days.

"Yup, thought I'd go back to being myself, Mystic Falls, isn't gonna know what hit them.", I reply a teensy bit smug with my famous "Cheshire Cat" grin, as Elly calls it.

I put my hood up and put on my big DJ headphones that block out all noise and listen to my IPod the rest of the 5-hour car ride, now I see why we had the truck leave yesterday to set up and why we woke up a 6:30 in the morning.

So yeah..I fell asleep. I am woken up when we get there by Elena poking me in the side. I put my earphones around my neck.

"Wake up Izzy! We're here, look at our new house, she said like it wasn't a good enough description. I look out the window...She was right.

I take off my glasses. In front of us lays one of the biggest and most beautiful mansions I have ever seen. The entire front of it is ceiling-to-floor windows that let you see house has got to be like 5 stories. I can see that all of our stuff is in place.

"Ok, sweet fruits of my loins, welcome to Mystic Falls and our new home.", mom says and turns to me, "Iza, your room is on the top floor, I think you'll find that you like it, we gave the movers very specific instructions.". Then she turns to Elly and says, "Your room in on the second floor because we know you dislike heights.", then she looks at both of us.

"The kitchen and living room are on the 1st floor, and you father and mine's room is on the third. Alright, well go on and check out the house.", she said shoing me and El towards the house.

**3rd Person POV**

Little did they know that at the moment the Salvatores were at the Boarding House discussing the arrival of their new neighbors.

**Damon's POV**

Ah, another good day. I no longer feel a pull towards Katherine anymore, she's such a bitch. Why I was ever into her I'll never know. I walk over to the table and grab bottle of scotch and pour myself a cup and mix a little blood into it. As I sit down in my favorite chair, Stefan enters the room. He looks like he saw a ghost.

"Yes, brother?", I question, being my amazing smart-ass self.  
"We have neighbors. They just moved their stuff here yesterday and got here today. This could mean trouble, I couldn't get into any of their minds.", he says worried.

"Neighbors? Maybe it's all that Bambi blood or maybe you just suck.", I say setting my glass on the table and running upstairs to my room before he can say a word, then I transform into a raven.

Now, let's have some fun.  
I fly through the woods to this giant glass manor, that is easily five stories. I see a couple that looks to be in their early thirties in the kitchen on the first floor, drinking coffee talking and laughing.

I go to the next floor and my eyes bug out a little. PINK! Pink and purple are everywhere ad there's a preppy girl that bears a striking resemblance to a certain bitch that goes by the name Katherine. I know this can't be so I investigate further.

The next floor looks to be a theater/game room of some sort, with a giant tv that takes up the entire wall. The next floor has a pool and a giant room with mirrors everywhere like a dance studio or a music room.

The top floor makes my eyes widen, it's red and black, and there's this girl who could be a twin to the other except her hair is a beautiful dark brown with hot pink and purple in it and she's wearing skinny jeans that look painted on and a band t-shirt while she sits in a chair next to a amp shredding on a guitar with her eyes shut.

What a stunning creature?...wait what? Did I just think that? I sound like a girl..but the she opens her eyes and they are this breath-taking deep purple color. She walks to the window and looks at me.

Then she sits on the window seat and opens the window..which looks like it would take a lot of strength, but she manages it easily.

"So what's your story?", she asks, smirking.

I almost go to answer.

"Look at me talking to a frikking bird. I am seriously cracked.", she said laughing sarcastically and running a hand through her beautiful brunette locks.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going insane, great job Izzy, first day in a tow you didn't want to move to in the first place and you're talking to a frikking bird. Wow. Outstanding. My life is just awesome like that.", she says as she falls back against the pillows on the seat.

_Hmm, this girl seems like fun, I might just have to get to know her._

I fly away and hear her say "By Mr. Raven, lucky SOB."

I smirks and land in the forest and transform back into my sexy self.

I then proceed to go up to their front door and knock, just as I see their parents take off into town towards the Lockwood's manor.

The door then opens.

"Can I help you?", asks the pink girl.

"Um yes, you see, I am Damon Salvatore, your neighbor from down the road. I thought I'd drop by and welcome you to Mystic Falls, may I ask what your name is?", I finish laying it on thick.

"Um, well that's nice of you, I guess. I'm Elena Lockwood.", she says kindly.

I go to continue when I hear Izzy yell.

"Hey Elly! Who's at the door?", says Izzy coming up behind her sister, I now realize that they are in fact twins.

"This is Damon Salvatore, he's our new neighbor from down the street, he just came by to welcome us to the town.", says Elena.

"Ah, I see. Did he bring anything besides his pretty face?", she asks sarcastically.

"Iza! Don't be rude! He's just being nice.", she defends.

"Yeah, and I'm a beautiful angel sent from above to rid the world of the phrase "YOLO.", she finishes sarcastically looking at me again.

_Feisty. I like that_. I stealthily adjust my pants a little.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, if you think I'm pretty maybe you should see what's under the clothes.", I finish eying her generous chest and her long legs.

"Don't promise things you aren't gonna follow through on, handsome.", she finishes with a wink.  
I'm surprised and a lot turned on.

"Don't _tease_ me baby, _please_ me!", I say with a hand over my chest.

She smiles innocently and says, "In your dreams, pretty boy.", and walks back in the house and disappears up the stairs.

"Wow, that's the most I've seen her smile in forever. Finally someone who can almost keep up with my sister. Good luck Damon, you're gonna need it. Oh, I'm such a dope, how old did you say you were?", she asks expectantly.

"I'm 18 and I'm a senior at Mystic High.", I reply though the part about her not smiling in forever still stuck in my mind.

* * *

**The meeting of Damon and Izabelle has commenced! I hope you guys liked it! Review pretty please!**

**Love you guys! (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Mystic High!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye Colors:**

**dark pink: love**

**light blue: heart broken**

**dark blue: depressed**

**(only Izzy) neon green: awesome/excited**

**(only Elena) light pink: happy go lucky self**

**green: envy**

**dark purple: calm**

**black: rage/mad/furious**

**red: embarrassed**

**gold: mischievous**

**neon orange: happy**

**silver: sick**

**gray: neutral**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome To Mystic Falls!**

**(A/N): Again, I love you guys!  
**

**Izzy POV**  
I am woken up by Sugarcult's Do It Alone as my alarm goes off reminding me that today is the first day of my

junior year at Mystic High. _Oh joy_.

Well I might as well get up and get this day over with. I get up and restart the

song and begin to sing along as I dance around my room.

_Hello, can I say that there's something wrong with this place?_  
_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape_  
_So then I say "can't find a lover"_  
_Well there's no other way of pulling me under_  
_Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers_  
_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone_  
_We can dance in your bedroom with no romance_  
_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape_  
_So then you say "there won't be another"_  
_But you give it away cause you want to discover_  
_That it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers_  
_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_Tell you what_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I don't want to do it, do it, do this all_  
_1, 2, 3, 4_  
_4, 3, 2, 1_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I'm beggin' you_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin you_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_Tell you what_  
_I don't want to do it alone_  
_I'm beggin you_  
_I don't want to do it, do it, do this all alone_  
_Can I say that there's something wrong with this place?_  
_I got time just to waste if you would be my new escape_  
_So then I say "can't find a lover"_  
_Well there's another way of pulling me under_  
_Cause it's gotta be fate if we're under the covers_  
_It's all gonna be a-ok_  
_It's all gonna be a-ok, a-ok_  
_I don't want to do it alone_

Then I look around, I am pleasantly surprised that I still love my new room. The walls are red and my ceiling is black, and all of my posters are up along with my giant book-case full of books, CD's, records, my IHome and my pandas and tigers. Then there's my amp and my guitars and my sax, just in case I'm feeling musical or there's my huge glass desk that holds my stereo, my laptop, my recording equipment and my drawing supplies.

After looking around my awesome room, I slink out of bed and almost crawl to my closet. I pick out a random pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite black t-shirt that says Hellogoodbye in green letters on it with a keyboard at the bottom. Then I grab my green dinosaur gauges and put them in along with my industrial bar that has a sparkly panda on it and slid it in, then I pick up my black wrist band that says "LOVE" and has a heart on it.

Then I slip on my green high-top converses and do my make up. I end up putting green eyeliner, black mascara, and this really epic purple and green joker eye shadow I got at Hot Topic for like $5.

Then I decide to straighten my hair and I braid part of it that's purple and pink so it looks epic. Then I grab my green and purple backpack and stuff my school crap into it and then I remember to put in my blue contacts that make my eyes look blue-green, that would've been fun to explain to people, I can just see it. _The new girl has neon green eyes..wait they just turned gold, OMG. blah blah blah._ Yeah that'd be fun.

Then I grab the backpack and my IPod, then I slip on my purple hoodie, and I'm ready to roll out. I run downstairs, hug my dad and kiss my mom on the cheek, then I grab a granola bar and yell bye as I run out to my beautiful baby, my electric green Ducati. I put my helmet that has my iPod connected to it and put on my morning playlist, then I put on my leather jacket before taking off and speeding like nobody's business to the wonderful student parking lot of Mystic High.

Like always, Elena's just pulling up in her 2012 dark fusha Impala. It's a nice car, if only it weren't that horrible color. Oh well, I love my sis, even if she is obsessed with the color pink. Not that I'm ever gonna admit it. The last thing I need is to be anywhere near that color. Sure, neon pink is cool, but come on...dark fusha..ugh..I give up...yeah I space out a lot..re-entering Earth's orbit. I hop of my bike and see and feel almost every guys' eyes on my ass. I pull off my helmet and shake my hair out, then I take off my leather jacket and lock them inside the trunk under my seat and grab my backpack and slip it onto one arm while I scroll through my IPod and settle on All Time Low's Dear Maria, Count Me In. Then I start heading towards the school while slipping my fave sunglasses on. Here goes nothing.

**-Time skip 15 mins-**

I walked through the halls of this school and it looked nothing like Forks High, which I was painfully grateful about. I went into the office and got mine and Elena's schedule. Then I found her outside talking to this group of cheerleaders and jocks..they looked nice enough but when it comes to the popular you never really know.

I walk up to the group and feel all of their gazes as I tap Elena on the shoulder.

"Hey El, I got our schedules and locker numbers.", I say handing her her stuff.

"Thanks Izzy. These are some people I just met.", she said gesturing to said group.

"Guys this is my twin sister, Izzy.", she says throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Uhmm..yeah sup?", I say popping my "P".

"Crap intros! Iz, this is Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline, and Derek. They invited us to a party down by the lake.", she says cheerfully.

"Is that a fact?", I say with a smirk and a wink at the guys, throwing them off. Then I stuck out my tongue at them and they chuckled.

"Izzy, come on! Please, you know mom and dad won't let me go unless you go.", she said sticking her lip out and pouting.

"You know for a fact that that is bull...but I'll go and check it out.", I say and then I wave and say goodbye, then I start walking towards where I think my locker may be.

I began walking down the hall and I come to where it is when-just my luck-I see Damon and his goons are loitering in front of it. Ok, that's not fair, they could be decent individuals..but I doubt it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our new friend Izzy.", he says with a smirk and his friends chuckle as they check me out.

"You reeeally like the sound of your own voice, don't you? Move, you're blocking my locker.", I state with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well my voice is beautiful but..c'mon guys lets move and let Ms. Lockwood get to her locker.", says Damon.

"Wait. Lockwood? Is that you Izzy?", one of he goons says and then I look closer and see it's a bigger and bougher and tanner version of Tyler.

"Ty?! Man you are huge! What the hell has aunt Carol been feeding you? And you're ripped! Bench-press any cattle lately?", I laugh and punch him in the arm then he picks me up in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Can't..breathe..Ty!". I say and he chuckles and puts me down.

"What the hell are you doing here Iza?", asks Tyler.

"Well since your dad...umm ya know.. my dad is the new council pick for the Lockwood's so we moved here to help out.", I reply shyly.

"Oh,", he says looking sad, "Yeah..it's been pretty tough.", he finishes and I hug him again.

"God, Ty. It's ok, I'm here for you whenever. You've always got a place to crash with me. Especially since our new house is giant. Elly's here too, but she's off somewhere talking to some jocks and cheerleaders who she's begging me to party with tonight.", I finish rolling my eyes as I open my locker and put my purse in it.

"Hey, no way? You're going to the party tonight? Damn, Mystic Falls is in for it, 'ey partygirl?", he smirks, bumping my shoulder.

"You know it, I'm gonna party so hard, this town is gonna flip on its head.", I say doing my Cheshire Cat smirk.

Tyler laughs and finally turns to where Damon and his goons..I mean friends are staring at us slack-jawed.

"What?", I ask creeped out.

"Ty, why are they staring at us like that?", I ask him while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well...I guess they're just surprised that I'm with a girl and I'm not making an ass of myself.", he finishes smirking.

"So my cousin's a manwhore, huh?", I answer with a smirk of my own.

"Don't let Elena get wind of that or you're in for a lecture of epic proportions.", I say with a smirk.

"Why aren't you lecturing me? I thought you'd be yelling at me?". he asks with a confused and amused face.

"Hey, I'm your cousin, not your mother, if you wanna get an STD that's not really my issue.". I finish. We turn to Damon and his goons, I mean friends who are still gawking like a bunch of tards.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but I don't lie so..see ya.", I say grabbing Ty's arm and dragging him with me.

"I've elected you as my tour-guide, so what do you have first period?", I ask nonchalantly.

"Umm, History with Mr. Saltzman, you?", he asks.

"Same here.", I say with a smirk.

"Uh oh, my friends, you and me in the same class? Saltzman is screwed.", he laughs, remembering when he used to live in Forks with us.  
"Hey! I resent that! I could totally be an angel for all you know.", I say poking him in the chest.

We get to the class and walk in, when this slutty girl comes up to me and Ty and looks at me with a snear. Then continues in a loud voice that gets everyone's attention.

"Jeez Ty, where'd ya get this one. She's hanging all over you like whore.", she finishes looking smug, thinking she's got to me.

Ty goes to answer, but I put a hand on his arm and laugh.

"Listen here bitch, you don't know me, so I'm gonna let it slide this one time. I'm Izzy Lockwood, his cousin, so you can stop right there because it may be the South, but incest is just gross. So how 'bout you shut your little slut-mouth and take a hike down to the nearest clinic, before I punch the whore out of you.", I state, deadly calm.  
She looks surprised and scared and walks away.

I just notice, Mr. Saltzman has been here the whole time and he covers his laugh with a cough.

"Ok class, now that that's done. Welcome Izabelle and Elena Lockwood.", he says gesturing to me and Elena, who's laughing silently with tears in her eyes in the middle row.

"Now, lets get to work, everyone please take a seat and get out a piece of paper and divide it into two columns. One side will be your name and the other side will be your partners.", he finishes.

"Now, I have taken the liberty of already choosing your partners for you. Yeah, I know, you want to choose but think of this as practice before you go out into the real world and get a job where you have to work with someone whether you like them or not..believe me it sucks sometimes, but it helps you learn to deal with it.", he says, causing a few laughs.

"Now I'll begin listing the pairs. Izabelle-", he begins, "Izzy!", I say loudly.

"Fine, Izzy Lockwood and Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, Elena Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore,", he continues listing off names.

A blonde nasty girl looks at me and rolls her eyes. Oh joy, I get the bitch. I thought to myself.

It seems like Damon read my mind because he smirked right at me.

I made a rude gesture that involves a finger sticking up and he out right laughed.

Said blonde walks over to Mr. Saltzman and asks to switch with someone, he looks at me and I smile and nod, begging him with my eyes. He then huffs, and says fine.

"Change of plans, Izzy will now be partners with Damon Salvatore and Caroline will be with Tyler.", he says rolling his eyes.

I don't even have to look at Damon to know he's smirking at me.

_Fml._

Oh well, I'd rather have him then Blondy McB*tchFace.

Mr. Saltzman then announces that class is almost over and that out homework is to hang out with our partner and finish the whole paper before school Wednesday.

I then walk over to Damon.

"Look, lets just get this over with, come over to my house at 2 o'clock, and we'll hang out", I walk away before he can respond.

The rest of the day drags on and finally the bell rings and I head to my locker, rab my bag and drop off what I don't need and go outside to my baby and I decide to use my wolf hearing to see what's going on around me.

I zero in on a group of guys sitting on a bench by a tree near the parking lot gawking at my bike and guessing who's it is. They seem to think it's Damons...hmmm..

I just roll my eyes and walk over to my bike. I take out my jacket and helmet and put both on, then I hop onto it and take off towards the house.

I get home before Elena and head to my room and decide toplay the new song I wrote and let out some stress.

I walk over to my piano and begin to play the song I wrote about my break up with Edward.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_  
_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_  
_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

My eyes fall shut as I play my favorite part. My tears are running down my face freely.

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_  
_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So, don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I end on a happy note.

I open my eyes to see Damon standing there looking at me in awe.

I quickly wipe my tears.

"What are you doing here?", I ask looking at the piano.

"Um, I'm here for the class thing, uhm..Elena let me in and told me to just go up to the top floor so..here I am...you have a really beautiful voice.", he finishes quickly.

"Th-Thank you, um, so-", I start, but he cuts me off.

"Did you write that? Would you play another song?", he asks looking into my eyes.

"Uhm, yeah I wrote it, and umm..what song?", I ask shyly.

"Um, what's another you've written?", he asks.

"Well there is one I could sing but I'm not sure if it's any good...", I say grabbing my electric guitar.

_Sometimes I get so weird_  
_I even freak myself out_  
_I laugh myself to sleep_  
_it's my lullaby_  
_Sometimes I drag so fast_  
_just to feel the danger_  
_I wanna scream it makes me feel alive_  
_Is it enough to love? is it enough to breathe ?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out & leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die, somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_To walk within the lines_  
_would make my life so boring_  
_I want to know that i have been to the extreme_  
_so knock me off my feet_  
_c'mon now give it to me_  
_anything to make me feel alive_  
_Is it enough to love? is it enough to breathe?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out & leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_Let down your defenses, use old common sense_  
_if you look you will see that this world is a_  
_beautiful, accident, turbulent, soculent, oculent, permanent no way_  
_I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away..._  
_Sometimes I get so weird i even freak myself out_  
_I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_  
_Is it enough? Is it enough? is it enough to breathe?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out & leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die? somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_  
_Is it enough? is it enough to die somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please (oh)_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

I finish smiling, and he's smiling too.

"You really look happy when you sing, but you strike me and someone who likes fun songs...so you have any fun songs you like to sing?", he finishes smirking.

"Sure, haha, just a sec.", I say as I think of a song to play.

"I love this song I wrote because it's so fun to play on guitar, I wrote it recently.", I say smiling, I'm sick of hiding my emotions.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_  
_On paper we're a disaster_  
_And I'm driving you crazy_  
_It's my little game_  
_I push you, and you push back_  
_Two opposites so alike that_  
_Everyday's a roller coaster_  
_I'm a bump you'll never get over_  
_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_So shut up!_  
_So shut up!_  
_I call you and you pick up_  
_I tell you how much I'm in love_  
_I'm laughing and you get mad_  
_It's my little game_  
_Go ahead now, admit it_  
_You like your world with me in it_  
_Like a record, it's broken_  
_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_  
_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you can't handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_  
_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
_The riffs on my guitar_  
_The way we fight, we make up fast_  
_Oooooh yeah …_  
_So shut up!_  
_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_  
_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
_You say you (you) can (can) handle it_  
_But there's no way to stop this now_  
_So shut up and kiss me_  
_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
_But you're just so freakin' full of it_  
_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_  
_Shut up and kiss me_

I smile and he looks at me then he gets serious and walks over to me and kisses me very passionately on the lips.

He traces my lips with his tongue and I let him in and we get almost intoxicated off of each other's taste. I pull back and stare at him shocked.

"Wow.", I say.

"Yeah, wow.", he says smiling at me.

_Well this should be interesting._

* * *

**Hmm, we got some Damon and Izzy action going on.**_  
_

**The songs were Do It Alone by Sugarcult, Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri, Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne, and Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi.  
**

**As always, pleeeeease review! Love ya!  
**

**~E  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Times Like These

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye Colors:**

**dark pink: love**

**light blue: heart broken**

**dark blue: depressed**

**(only Izzy) neon green: awesome/excited**

**(only Elena) light pink: happy go lucky self**

**green: envy**

**dark purple: calm**

**black: rage/mad/furious**

**red: embarrassed**

**gold: mischievous**

**neon orange: happy**

**silver: sick**

**gray: neutral**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Times Like These  
**

_Previously..._  
_I smile and he looks at me then he gets serious and walks over to me and kisses me very passionately on the lips._

_He traces my lips with his tongue and I let him in and we get almost intoxicated off of each other's taste. I pull back and stare at him shocked._

_"Wow.", I say._

_"Yeah, wow.", he says smiling at me._

_Well this should be interesting._

**Izzy POV**

I look away and I bring my fingers to my lips, then I wrap my arms around myself.  
Then reality hits me like a mac-truck.

"No..no, no, no...this can't be happening because you're a..you know..and I'm a..and oh my GOD!", I burst as I begin to pace and freak out.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean You're a you know..?", Damon suddenly says after a moment.

"Oh, what the hell, mind as well get this over with. I know you're not human.", I finally say looking him in the eyes  
"What?", he says his eyes becoming serious.

"I said, I know you're not human, because I'm not either.", I almost whisper.

"How did you- wait what? Your NOT human?", he finishe looking at me like an alien.

"Ok, now I realize he irony of me telling you to not freak out but..just bare with me.", I say grabbing his hand and dragging him to sit on the couch in my room.

"Ok, here it goes.", say as I start to take my outer shirt off.

"Whoa! Wait. What are you doing?", he asks in surprise

"Just watch.", I snap.

I take my outer shirt off, leaving me in a backless under shirt. Then I turn around so he can see the tattoo-like wings that take up my entire back and say "Wings" in fey and my wings popped out, they are a dark forest green mixed with a light shimmery green.

"Holy shit! What the hell!?", exclaims Damon, looking freaked out.

"I'm a hybrid of a fairy, werewolve and vampire.", I finish, turning to face him.

He looked so freaked out and scared that it kind of broke the part of me that way holding the rest together.

"I knew it!", I exploded

"I knew I shouldn't have told anyone, I'm such a freak!", I yell, as tears stream down my face, and I start to run towards my bathroom, when his hand catches my wrist and he spins me to face him. I don't meet his eyes, as I stare at the ground.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard. I mean I didn't even know fairies existed, and I've never heard of a vampire-werewolf mix.", he tries to save himself.

"Yeah, well that's what I am and you looked pretty horrified so, just forget about me, I'll email you the answers. I'm just going to go find a hole to die in.", I say letting my wings pop out, as I fly to the only place that makes me feel better.

* * *

**Damon Pov**  
Ok, what just happened? One minute I'm kissing an amazing girl, and the next she admits she knows about me an that she's a hybrid and takes off crying.  
"Shit!", I yell but when I go to find her I see that she hid her scent.  
Great.  
Damn it, I guess I'll have to catch her at school.

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Forget him Izzy. You don't need this drama. You just moved away from drama. ugh crap, tomorrow is going to be so awkward. Wait. No it won't because we're going to pretend like nothing happened and hope he catches the hint.  
I smile at my genius plan, and go home. I fly up the stairs and shower and change into my pjs, and slip into bed, smiling thinking of how annoyed he's sure to get.

* * *

I wake up tangled in my sheets to my alarm blasting The Backstreet Boys singing The Answer To Our Life, I smile and turn it up and start singing along as I jump up and grab my hair brush and start dancing around in my green boy shorts and my black dog-tag tank top.

I start it over and begin to sing along.

_Yeah, check it out_

I smirk.

_You see me sitting here a smile upon my face_  
_The time has come but you know that it's not too late_  
_There's been too many things together we have seen_  
_It's not that hard if we start to believe_  
_And we're not gonna take anymore_  
_Can we try to erase all the pain, so please_

I pull off my shirt so I'm in my black bra and boy shorts and I dance over to my closet as I continue to sing and look for something to wear.

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

I end up picking a black Foo Fighters t-shirt (they're my favorite band :D) and some red skinny jeans and my knee high black converse, all while still singing along. I end up just putting my long hair into a high ponytail. I also put in my red spiky gauges.

This_ world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth_  
_Thinking there's only so much we can really do_  
_It's up to you and me to fix our destiny_  
_The jury's here, so let's take the stand_  
_And we're not gonna take anymore_  
_Can we try to erase all the pain, so please_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

_So tell me why we have to cry and I try_  
_When there's so many things we can do_  
_To help this troubled world start anew_

_I need a reason, I need a sign_  
_There's no turning back, I'm here by your side_  
_Is it today or maybe tonight, we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

I put on red eyeliner and put in my gray contacts that make my eyes look cool and some blue mascara. I ended up just adding a teensy bit of some white eyeshadow.

_Show me the way, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today, is it tonight we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today, is it tonight we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today, is it tonight we'll find_  
_The answer to our life_

I finish singing as I grab my bag, I don't care if anyone sees my tatts, I have 20 different tattoos, but there are only 2 on my arms. One on my forearm that says "To Write Love On Her Arms", and one on my wrist that is a teal butterfly that has the initials E.L. for Elena, she has one on her shoulder that's pink and has my initials also. So, we'll see what the masses think today.

I head out to my baby and hop on and listen to Walk by the Foo Fighters and I head to school. I don't even bother with my motorcycle jacket.

* * *

Time Skip 20 mins

I pull up to the school and hop off my baby. I grab my bag out of the trunk and head to my locker. I see Damon out of the corner of my eye but I just continue listening to my music and walk right past him without sparing him a glance. When I get to my locker, Ty walks up to me.

I pull my ear bud out.

"What's up with you? Nice tatts by the way.", asks Ty.

"Haha, thanks. I usually cover them up but I just couldn't bring myself to give a fuck today. Nothing really, I'm just kind of blah today.", I finish.

"Okay, sure,I believe you.", he says, smirking at me.

"Shut up Ty.", I laugh.

"Lets just head to class, ey?", I ask.

"Sure, cous.", he says throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walk to class.

He's going to be there. Just breathe Iz.

* * *

**Short I know! But bare with me guys.**

**So? Good? Bad? Lemme know! Love you guys!**

**~E  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Eat Your Heart Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye Colors:**

**dark pink: love**

**light blue: heart broken**

**dark blue: depressed**

**(only Izzy) neon green: awesome/excited**

**(only Elena) light pink: happy go lucky self**

**green: envy**

**dark purple: calm**

**black: rage/mad/furious**

**red: embarrassed**

**gold: mischievous**

**neon orange: happy**

**silver: sick**

**gray: neutral**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eat Your Heart Out.  
**

**Elena's POV**

Something is up with my twin. Izzy has been acting so weird lately and I've been meaning to talk to her but this new group of friends seems to demand a lot of time. She seemed to give off this kind of determined and kind of mischievous aura that screams determination.

Yes I can read auras, me and Izzy have a lot of different powers that we keep coming across at the weirdest times.

Our parents say that when we turn 18, which is soon since it's August and our birthday is October 17th. Yeah, you probably thought we'd be born on Halloween or something cheesy like that but nope, although it is in October..

Anyway, but yeah I really need some twin time. I can tell something big is on Iza's mind and I'm gonna talk to her after school. But right now, as I sit in Mr. Saltzman's class I see her and Ty walk in.

Yeah we had him over a few nights ago. She's got that determined aura back and I notice that she hasn't been the same since I let Damon into the house for that partner thing the other day. Hmmm...

**(Hey guys, this is me introducing Elena into this story, I'm gonna have a lot more from her in the chapters to come, along with Stefan. :}D)**

**Damon's POV**

_Dammit, I'm such an ass._ I should really think before I talk but I was so caught off guard that it didn't cross my mind to tell her she wasn't a freak. Then this morning she just walked past me looking adorable- I mean hot..man I sound like a girl. She didn't even look my way.

Yeah,  
I guess I deserved but I'm going to try and get her to not think of me as an ass...well no I am an ass always, comes with the territory of being dumped on the curb by the bitch who single-handedly ripped mine and my brother's lives apart..but anyway less of an ass would be great.

At that moment she walks into class with Tyler. I never would've pieced it together but they do look a lot alike.

**Izzy's POV**

I walk into class with Ty and spot Elena giving me the "we need to talk look" that she never notices she gives me. I mean I'm gonna notice these things, we are twins.

I don't, however, allow my eyes to wander to a certain tall dark a-I mean jerk.

I take my seat next to him and press play on my iPod, I have wireless earphones so that my teachers don't notice anything.

Thanks to dad and mom, no matter how loud I blast my music I can always sense and somewhat ear what's going on around me.

I grab my notebook and the sheet of paper that we're supposed to write stuff about our partner. I lean over without looking at him and grab his hand I let myself go into his head where I specifically look for the facts I need to know.

Hey, I may be pissed and hurt-not that I'm going to admit that-but I respect peoples' privacy the way I like mine to be.

I let go, and hear him take in a breath.

I start writing the facts down, then I grab his paper and write in his handwriting perfectly facts about me. I then give his paper back to him and lay my head down as I continue to listen to Evanescence's Sweet Sacrifice.

Then, Mr. Alaric says we have free time and for me to see him after class. I nod and put my head back down and let my thoughts drift off to the lovely thoughts of..Damon and my 18th birthday.

Before I know it the overly obnoxious bell rings, dismissing the rest of the class. I stand up and see that Elena gives me a look that I know means "I"ll be waiting outside."

I walk up to Mr. Saltzman's desk and look him in the eyes waiting for him to begin.

"Izzy, is something troubling you? You seem so out of it, and I don't think it's because you're new here, because you seem to have no trouble with expressing yourself.", he fianally says.

"Look, I like you Mr. Saltzman, but I can garuntee that you really don't want to be dragged into my life. Thanks though.", I go to leave but he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"Izabelle, I know you don't know me that well-", he begins.

"Oh I know a lot Alaric Saltzman, our very own Buffy except without the horrible script.", I say with a smirk.  
He looks taken back.

"What are you?", he asks looking shell-shocked.

"Lets just say I'm not exactly human, not a vamp or a wolf, but just..not human. Don't worry I won't hurt you or anyone..well aside from maybe Damon Salvatore and his brother who practically lusts after my sister, even though she's completely oblivious as usual.", I state that end part more to myself.

"Will you tell me what you are?", he asks after a minute.

"Maybe another time Mr. S, but I gotta get going since it's my night to cook dinner.", I tell him.

"Oh, okay, sorry for keeping you.", he says.

"It's alright, see you Monday.", I say leaving the classroom.

I walk out to see Damon and Elena talking. I roll my eyes as they both look at me at the same time.

I scoff then I start walking to my locker where I drop my stuff since I had no homework and grab my purse which has my cell phone and keys in it.

I walk past them again and as soon as we get out there I see that we must have a game because everyone is still here or must have left and came back to watch the game later tonight so they're just messing around.

I grab my other clothes and go into the girl's bathroom to change. I end up changing into a black tank top that bares a little of my toned tummy and my belly button ring and pull on a pair of short shorts, then I put my riding boots back on.

I try to calm my 24/7 sex hair, but it's incorrigible so I just comb my fingers through it and get the worst of the knots out and put it in a messy pony tail, then I freshen my lip gloss and head back to my bike.

I can feel everyone's stares since they can now see 4 of my tattoos and part of my fifth one, which are my wings but it looks like a tattoo.

I hop on my baby and put my helmet on then I take off towards the house.

Once I got there I went straight for my room to change into workout clothes.

I then lifted weights, jumped rope to get my cardio going, now I can just feel myself boiling over, and seeing as I don't think mom and dad would approve of me phasing in the house, so I am now going to let loose on my newest punching bag that is made especially for heavy weight fighters and wrestlers.

I just can't stop kicking and punching. I finally send a round-house kick into the bag, causing it to fly across the room and hit the wall.

I am now super sweaty and I need to go get another hook out of the office to hang the bag again.  
But first, I feel like I'm burning up so I grab my bottle of water and squirt it all over my head, effectively drenching myself.

When I go to turn around I see Tyler, his friends, and Damon all staring at me in awe.  
"Hey Ty, what are you guys doing here?", I ask quietly.

"Well..uhm..we were j-just coming to see if you were going to the game tonight.", he stutters, still in shock.

"Hell no, Ty, I just planned on working out some stress and maybe trying out this new song I wrote,", then the good person in me reared her ugly head. "-but you guys can stay and chill if you want.", I say still not allowing myself to make eye contact with Damon.

"Sure, cous, that'd be cool.", Ty finally pops out of his shock.

"Alright well we can head up to my room on the top floor then.", I say motioning for them to follow me as I tear up the steps to my room without breaking a sweat. Next is Damon, then Ty and the rest of their g-friends who are out of breath from trying to keep up with me.

"Um, yeah so this is my room, I sat gesturing to the big living room-type area you have to go through before you get to my bedroom that's in back.

"So, uh, guys, make yourselves comfortable, Ty knows where everything is and I'm gonna go take a shower.", I say heading back to my room, but not before I hear someone say "Damn, Ty, your cousin is awesome", this makes me smirk.

I take a nice quick shower and then I pull on my underwear and some shorts and a Guns and Roses t-shirt and head out there without shoes, hey it's my room, and I walk out and see the guys all staring at me as I grab a Dr. Pepper from my mini fridge near my amp. I then chug it, then go sit by my keyboard to play what I recorded earlier, I just need to add guitar and vocals now.  
I grab Axel, my faithful Les Paul, plug it into the amp and press play. Effectively losing myself in the song.

_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_I love you so_  
_Much more when you're not here_  
_Watchin all the bad shows_  
_Drinking all of my beer_

_I don't believe Adam and Eve_  
_Spent every goddamn day together_  
_If you gimme some room there will be room enough for two_

_Tonight_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up with another_  
_But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_  
_No you can't hop into my shower_  
_All I ask for is one fuckin' hour_  
_You taste so sweet_  
_But I can't eat the same thing every day_  
_Cuttin off the phone_  
_Leave me the fuck alone_  
_Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home_

_Tonight_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely tonight_  
_Go away_  
_Come back_  
_Go away_  
_Come back_  
_Why can't I just have it both ways_  
_Go away_  
_Come back_  
_Go away_  
_Come back_  
_I wish you knew the difference_  
_Go away_  
_Come back_

_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_

_Tonight_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_I'm tired_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_Tonight_  
_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_I'm tired_  
_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Leave me alone I'm lonely_  
_Alone I'm lonely_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_  
_Tonight_  
_Go away_  
_Give me a chance to miss you_  
_Say goodbye_  
_It'll make me want to kiss you_

I finish and look up to see them all looking at me and smirking or smiling.

"What?", I ask laughing.

"That was just really good and true, Iz.", Ty says laughing.

"Oh, thanks I guess.", I say smirking when I hear my cell go off on the couch in the main room.

_Do you still believe in the stories told_  
_ To you by my friends and I when you were four years old?_  
_ How it got so cold that words just froze_  
_ We had to wait 'til summer to find out what was said_  
_ One of the best times that we had_

I hopped up and ninja ran to my cell and picked it up.

"Sup Twin?", I answer Elena.

"Hey, are you coming to the game? It starts in like a half an hour.", she asks me.

"Ugh, crap I totally forgot about that. Do I really have to go?", I whine tugging on my hair,  
The guys walk in smirking at me and I stick my tongue out at them.

"Yes! Come on Iza! It's a new town and a new school. Just try, please, for me?", she begs.

"Ugh! Fine! But you owe me!", I yell and hang up.

"Gah! I guess I have to go get ready for the stupid foot ball game.", I say sourly.

I jump up and head to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

If I have to go to this stupid game I'm gonna wear what I'm wearing to the party tonight too.  
So I look through my closet looking for something to wear.

Just when I'm about to give up I find exactly what I should wear.

Since this town is already curious about me, I mind as well give them something to gawk at.

I end up choosing a leather corset vest that shows part of mid drift, showing off one of another of my tattoos that is on my stomach that is our family crest, which it a rose wrapped around a skull. It's a small one though it's only about 2 inches wide and long and it's right above where my pants ride on my hips.

I then my black leather pants that are like a second skin and put on my red stilettos that have a spiked heel that has a knife in a little compartment in the bottom.

I then go into my bathroom and end up just straightening my hair to pin straight which makes it come to my knees so I put in a high pony tail that ends at my waist.

I move to look through my make up where I end up going mostly natural, only adding a bit of murderous red onto my lips and popping them. Then I grab my pretty white rose gauges and putting them in after washing my ears out. I then grab my favorite necklace that mom and dad got me and Elena for our 16th birthdays that is a white gold chain that has a chuck about the size of the tip of your thumb of our birthstone, which is purple amethyst, except mine has a moon and El's has a sun.

Then I'm out my door, and the guys are sitting there playing Halo Reach on my xbox360.

They look up when I walk into the room and their mouths drop open and Ty clambers over to me almost tripping.  
"Jesus! Izzy! What the hell are you wearing?", he says trying to cover me.

"Ty, stop! I'm going to 18 soon, and last time I checked you're not my mother so chill out. I'm a big girl, and you know I can take care of myself so seriously, calm down.", I finish pushing past him to grab my cell off the table and I stick it in the waist of my pants.

"Let's go boys, we've got a game and some partying to attend to!", I say, again, not making eye contact with Damon.

_Oh yeah, eat your heart out Salvatore..._

* * *

**The ringtone was part of the song Time Turned Fragile by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**So let me know what you think! Review por favor (please in spanish)!  
**

**As always, love ya!  
**

**~E  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Shake It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Eye colors I changed:**

**black: rage/using powers  
**

**red: mad**

**Thank you all who review, it really keeps me going.  
**

**This chapter will be a little short but the next one will be super long, I just wanted to give you guys something since you've been waiting _soo_ nicely :}D  
**

**Carry on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shake It Out  
**

**Izzy POV  
**

****We all head outside and they go to their designated cars and expect me to follow but I walk straight to my baby and pull my helmet on that has a hole for my pony tail to go through and my leather jacket and then I hop on and pull up to Ty's car.

"Hey guys, catch me if you can!", I yell over the noise of my bike.

Then I take off popping a wheelie and speeding down the lane.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

I beat the guys of course. Then I hop off baby right as they pull into the spot next to me and I grab a beer from Ty and I take a sip.

"Jeez Ty, what is this shit? It tastes like sour throw up.", I say grossed out.

"That is beer Iza."", he says like he's talking to a five year old.

I punch him in the arm.

"Not what I meant smart-ass, I need something stronger anyway, I plan on getting plastered.", I say walking over to my bike and pulling a bottle of Russian Vodka and drinking down half the bottle before looking up and seeing Damon, Tyler, and the guys staring at me like I'm crazy.

"What are you girls staring at?", I ask with a smirk and another pull from the bottle.

"Ty, you know I have a strong alcohol tolerance of a giant elephant.", I laugh at their expressions and I run to my bike and grab my gum and chew a piece just as the principal walks by looking for people messing around and makes a beeline towards me with concealed lust in his eyes.

_Ew groady... *mental gag*_

"Ms. Lockwood, am I going to have trouble with you this year?", he asks, eyeing my chest.

"No sir, I was just leaving.", I say seeing people leave for the party back in the woods.

Then I just walk to my bike and put my helmet on and head home with the guys behind me and I head up not caring who is following as inspiration strikes me across the face.

I start playing to music for my new song I just thought of.

This takes like 15 minutes and then I play it as I start to sing with my guitar.

_Regrets collect like old friends _  
_Here to relive your darkest moments _  
_I can see no way, I can see no way _

_And all of the ghouls come out to play _  
_And every demon wants his pound of flesh _  
_But I like to keep some things to myself _  
_I like to keep my issues drawn _  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind _  
_I can never leave the past behind _  
_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around _  
_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound _  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground _  
_So I like to keep my issues drawn _  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_And I am done with my graceless heart _  
_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart _  
_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_ It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _  
_So shake him off, oh woah _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off_  
_And given half the chance would I take any of it back _  
_It's a fine romance but its left me so undone _  
_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't _  
_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road _  
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope _  
_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat _

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me _  
_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me _  
_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _  
_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah _

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _  
_So shake him off, oh woah_

Then I look up and see Ty and his friends, along with Damon with tears brimming their eyes, but none are allowing them to fall.

"What?", I ask, confused, but feeling so much better for getting that off my chest.  
"Is that really how you feel, Izzy?", Ty asks.

I look at the ground and then back into his eyes and say, "Kinda.", I finish not really giving an answer.

_Crap..sooo didn't think that through._

* * *

__**Like I said, I know it's short but I really wanted to give you guys something for being so awesome so...love yeewwwww! Mmmmwah! *blows kiss*  
**

**As always, let me know what you think! It's what keeps this Popsicle Stand rolling!**

**~E  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Waterfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**Ok, so just a little A/N: This story is my own, its plot is mine and its characters are a bit OC. GET OVER IT. If you wanted it to be the exact same thing as the original then just go and read the frikking original! I did NOT make you read this, so to post a nasty review totally tearing into me was completely uncalled for and to quote Taylor Swift, "All you're ever gonna be is mean". So, with that being said, all of you guys who like my story and have been urging me to continue and supporting me, I still love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Waterfall  
**

**Recap:**

_"What?", I ask, confused, but feeling so much better for getting that off my chest._

_"Is that really how you feel, Izzy?", Ty asks._

_I look at the ground and then back into his eyes and say, "Kinda.", I finish not really giving an answer._

_Crap..sooo didn't think that through._

**Now:**

**Izzy POV**

"What do you mean 'kinda', Izzy?", asks Tyler, looking torn.

"Nothing..I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit.", I mutter, barely over a whisper.

I walked out, forgetting that I'm still in just a vest and my leather. However, at the moment I can't bring myself

tocare. I just take off walking towards the woods. I don't know how long I've been walking, but I come into this

beautiful clearing with a waterfall and flowers of everycolor (A/N: Remember hybird Izzy=really good senses like

sight at night and cool powers,even though our Izzy doesn't know the extent of her fey side powers..hehe). Then I

begin tosing, because that always makes me feel better and the rocks reflect my voice, the sound

reverberating off the surrounding walls of rock.

Mmmm mmm yeah

Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger than this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walking round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin' you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

I finish and I feel so much better. Then I hear something rustle behind me and I turn around

and see Damon standing there looking at me with sadness and awe in his eyes even though

the rest of his face is a controlled mask of indifference.

"What are you doing here at 6 in the morning?", he asks, finally breaking the silence.

I stare at him in shock for a second, then I look at the sky, that's beginning to lighten from

pitch black to blue with a little yellow from the sun.

"I didn't know I was out that long, I just needed to clear my head. Why are you here?", I ask

looking into his eyes.

"This is where I come to think, I didn't think anyone would ever find it. I guess I didn't forsee

you.", he says smirking to himself.

I decide I've had enough of this coldness between us, so I'm gonna do something about it.

I look over at the water, christle clear and inviting, and because I'm a vamp-wolf I don't really

need more than an hour of sleep to function so I look up at the sky, which is now bright with

few clouds and a beautiful blue.

Then an idea hits me, I start to unbutton my pants.

"What are you doing?!", asks Damon, who looks shocked.

"I'm going swimming, duh.", I say as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I kick off my stilettos and pull my pants off, now only in my red thong and my corset.

Then, I begin to unhook the corset part of my vest and I pull it off, now in my red thong and

my matching red bra. I look up to see Damon practically drooling and I wink. Then I smile

wide and run towards the water up onto the clif of the waterfall and I let out a hoot of

wonder as I jump off and do a canon-ball into the water. It feels to good and cool.

I look up to see Damon staring at me in shock.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?!", I yell.

He breaks out of his trance and smiles at me.

"The water's great!", I yell again.

Then he smirks and pulls his shirt off, showing his hot abs, and his sexy body. Then he kicks

off his shoes and pulls of his pants and runs up to the clif and dives into the water and comes

up smiling wide.

Then he starts to swim towards me

_Oh boy..._

* * *

**xD I know I'm evil but reviews mean sooner updates! ;D**

**The song is So Sick by Ne-Yo  
**


	9. Chapter 9: What's Next?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**(A/N): I know, I know. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having some family issues and I just didn't have time to write, but now I'm back! So here's a new lengthy chapter gift-wrapped just for you guys! :}D 3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What's Next?  
**

**Recap:**

_He breaks out of his trance and smiles at me._  
_"The water's great!", I yell again._  
_Then he smirks and pulls his shirt off, showing his hot abs, and his sexy body. Then he kicks _  
_off his shoes and pulls of his pants and runs up to the clif and dives into the water and comes _  
_up smiling wide._  
_Then he starts to swim towards me_  
_Oh boy..._

**Now:**

"No! No! No!" I yell while giggling.

His smirk just grows and he swims faster towards me until he's right in front of me.

Then he does the one thing that is like my Krytonite... He starts to tickle me.

"Aaah! Stop...Stop it...Pleeease...heehee..stop!", I yell between laughing and trying to push  
him away to no avail.

"Aww, but why would I do that, hmm?", asks Damon who is also somewhat laughing at me.

I decide to surprise him. I break out of his hold and dunk him and then swim over to a natural  
stone bench under the waterfall and I lay across it, stretching out.

I look over to see him looking at me with a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and shock.

Then he smiles and swims over to me and asks me the question I've been expecting to hear  
again.

"What are you?", he asks running a hand down my leg.

"I figured you'd ask that soon enough.", I reply, smirking.

I sit up and grab his hand and drag him behind me as I we wade to the shore and lay in the  
fluffy long grass.

"I'm a hybrid.", I say staring at the clouds.

I can feel his eyes burning into me.

"My dad is half vampire, half werewolf, and my mom is a pixie.", I finish, finally looking at  
him to gauge his reaction.

His face is full of confusion and shock.

"How is that even possible?", he asks after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well, you see when two people reeeally love each other-", I start smirking.

He cuts me off, "Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean.", he says, smirking a little.

"Well, my grandpa was a werewolf and my grandma was a vampire, and they just ended up  
falling in love, then my great aunt, who's also a pixie gave my grandpa eternal life and they  
got married and had a beautiful wedding, and then two years later, my dad was born.", I  
finish smiling.

"My mom's a pixie, because both of her parents were pixies.", I say simply,..smiling while  
thinking of my very free-spirited hippies of grandparents.

"Wow...well this does explain a lot, even though I've never met any pixies, I thought they  
were a myth.", he says looking into my eyes again.

"Well, that's kind of ironic, Mr. Vampire calling pixies a myth,", I reply giggling a little.  
I finally get up and stretch.

"Well, do you wanna head back to my house?", I ask smiling.

The I feel my Cheshire Cat smile spreading on to my face, "I'll race ya.", I say looking at him.

Then I do something that really surprises him.

I call my wings out in _Fey_.

I can make my wings any color I want, so just to mess with Damon, I make them black and red.

"Your wings are black?", he asks.

"Haha, they can be whatever color I want them to be.", I finish, making my wings turn a  
pretty crystal-like white that glistens in the sun.

"Come on! I yell as I pick up all of my stuff and start flying around until he's ready.

"You do realize you're not wearing clothes, right?", he asks as if thinking I actually forgot.

"So? The great part about being a fairy is there are only a few people who can see us, and  
they are usually always supernatural. Plus I can make it so no one sees me.", I answer.

"Well, lets go!", I yell, flying off at my top speed, which is like 400 miles per  
hour.

I get into my room, and he arrives around 15 seconds later.

"Damn, you're fast.", he says, sounding out of breath.

"Haha, yup. Well I'm gonna go take a shower", I call over my shower as I walk into my closet  
and grab a pair of comfy black short-shorts and a Jimmy Eat World t-shirt (One of my favorite  
bands) and some underwear and a bra and I flash to my bathroom and turn on the water, as  
soon as it's the right temperature -almost scolding- then I get in and press play on my shower  
playlist on the water-proof stereo in my shower. Immediately I am soothed as I start to sing  
along to Dancing With Myself by Billy Idol.

I finally get done and get dressed and open the bathroom door as I start to blow dry my hair.  
Then I put on some music and continue to bump around and dance and sing along to music  
when one of my favorite songs comes on and I start to sing word for word with everything I've got.

_Rescue me, take me in your arms_  
_Rescue me, I want your tender charms_  
_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm blue_  
_I need you and your love too_  
_Come on and rescue me_

_Come on, baby, and rescue me_  
_Come on, baby, and rescue me_  
_'Cause I need you by my side_  
_Can't you see that I'm lonely?_

_Rescue me, come on and take my heart_  
_Take your love and conquer ev'ry part_  
_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm blue_  
_I need you and your love too_  
_Come on and rescue me_

_Come on, baby, and rescue me_  
_Come on, baby, and rescue me_  
_'Cause I need you by my side_  
_Can't you see that I'm lonely?_

_Rescue me, take me in your arms_  
_Rescue me, I want your tender charms_  
_'Cause I'm lonely and I'm blue_  
_I need you and your love too_  
_Come on and rescue me_

_Come on, baby_  
_Take me, baby (take me, baby)_  
_Hold me, baby (hold me, baby)_  
_Love me, baby (love me, baby)_  
_Can't you see that I need you, baby?_  
_Can't you see that I'm lonely?_

_Rescue me, come on and take my hand_  
_Come on, baby, and be my man_  
_'Cause I love you, 'cause I want you_  
_Can't you see that I'm lonely?_

_Mm-hmm (mm-hmm)_  
_Mm-hmm (mm-hmm)_  
_Take me, baby (take me, baby)_  
_Love me, baby (love me, baby)_  
_Need me, baby (need me, baby)_  
_Mm-hmm (mm-hmm)_  
_Mm-hmm, can't you see that I'm lonely?_

_Rescue me_  
_Rescue me_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Mm-hmm-hmm_

I look over and see Damon watching me, smiling.

"What? I love that song?", I say like a question.

He just shakes his head and walks out into my room and lays on my couch while watching me,  
well I mind as well get one of my old songs I never recorded, done.

I grab my baby and turn on my equipment.

Then I begin to strum because I've already recorded the piano part.

I begin to sing.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_  
_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_  
_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_  
_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_  
_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_  
_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_  
_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._  
_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_  
_So cradle your head in your hands,_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_  
_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_  
_If you'd only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_  
_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_  
_Threatening the life it belongs to_  
_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_  
_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_  
_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button now_  
_Sing it if you understand._  
_and breathe, just breathe_  
_woah breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe._

Then I turn to Damon, "How was that?", I ask wanting to know his opinion.

He just looks at me for a while. Then he replies, "It was beautiful.".

"Really? I wrote that a while ago and I just never got around to recording it."

"Yes, it was really good.", he states.

"Well a song just popped into my head, so I'm gonna play it. You probably know it.", I say  
smiling.

_I did my best to notice _  
_When the call came down the line _  
_Up to the platform of surrender I was brought, but I was kind_  
_And sometimes I get nervous _  
_When I see an open door _  
_Close your eyes, clear your heart _  
_Cut the cord_  
_Are we human or are we dancer? _  
_My sign is vital, my hands are cold _  
_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer _  
_Are we human or are we dancer?_

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue _  
_Send my condolences to good _  
_Give my regards to soul and romance _  
_They always did the best they could_  
_And so long to devotion _  
_You taught me everything I know _  
_Wave goodbye, wish me well _  
_You've gotta let me go_  
_Are we human or are we dancer? _  
_My sign is vital, my hands are cold _  
_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer _  
_Are we human or are we dancer?_  
_Will your system be alright _  
_When you dream of home tonight? _  
_There is no message we're receiving _  
_Let me know, is your heart still beating?_  
_Are we human or are we dancer? _  
_My sign is vital, my hands are cold _  
_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_  
_You've gotta let me know _  
_Are we human or are we dancer? _  
_My sign is vital, my hands are cold _  
_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer _  
_Are we human or are we dancer?_  
_Are we human or are we dancer? _  
_Are we human or are we dancer?_

I finish smiling, and I look at him and he's smirking.

"Well I'm bored, lets go to your house.", I say getting uo and putting my guitar back, and  
walking to my bathroom to grab a pony-tailer.

Just as I was about to pull my hair up, Damon appeared behind me and grabbed my wrists  
from behind me and said, "Leave your hair down.".

"It's all messy.", I say gesturing to my now knee length hair crazy black hair.

"It looks good.", he says, snapping back to his mask of indifference.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go pick so clothes to go with the mop,", I say gesturing to hair hair.

"So you can go sit on the couch over there.", I point to the couch in front of my bed.

He does as I say with a smirk as he drops down onto my couch.

I walk into mt closet and grab my black and red corset I got from Hot Topic and my black short shorts and some fishnet stocking and my ankle combat boots, then I feel myself transform into mist as I come out of the closet and transform back into myself again.._Hmm, I haven't tried that since mom taught me last summer. She says I have special powers that I need to learn to tap into and control but I hadn't gave it much thought until now. Hmm._ I then put on onyx black eye shadow and blood red eyeliner and some mascara. I bend over and flip my hair and shake it then I flip it back up as I stand and I run my fingers through in some places and I walk out of the bathroom and stand against the door jam and clear my throat.

Damon's head snaps to me in shock before his eyes widen and his jaw clenches as he takes in my appearance.

"Ready to go?", I ask with my Cheshire cat smile.

His eyed snap to mine and he smirks a deadly smirk.

"Of course.", and he get up and walks towards me and grabs my arm and throws me on his back as he takes off towards, I think, The Grill.

We get there within seconds and I make sure to slid down his back slowly and and I begin walking towards the doors to The Grill and I step in and the few people that are in here look at me and I wink back, before heading to the table that has this loner-emo-looking guy eating fries.

I plop down next to him and steal a fry.

"Hey, what the he-", he cuts off as he looks at me.

"Bella Swan?", he questions.

"Yup, that's me!", I say popping the "P" on yup.

"You're Jeremy Gilbert, right?", I ask with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, so what's up with the get-up?", he asks gesturing to my outfit.

"Well, I figured a town this small needs something to gawk at, so I might as well be that something. Plus, I do enjoy the stereotypical jaw dropping I'm seeing, it's a bit comical.", I finish with a smirk.

"Hell, I've even got a twin sister, by law, we're already on the publicly stalked list.", I say stealing another fry and smirking at him.

Just then Damon drops into the other side and looks at me then Jeremy.

"Sup, Gilbert?", he asks cockily.

"Nothing Salvatore, what do you want?", he asks with a scowl that make his face pucker up all cute.

"Awww, isn't this adorable, the sexual tension is suffocatin me, just get it on already!",I yell in mock horror.  
They both snap to look at me, while I start to giggle uncontrollably.

"You-You-Ya-You guysss should s-see yu-your facceeees!", I laugh, holding my sides while my eyes water.  
I finally stop and catch my breath as I take in their amused expressions.

"What?!", I say.

"Nothing.", they reply in unison...creepy.

"Well!", I yell throwing an arm around Jeremy.

"I think me and Jeremy here are gonna be best buds!", I say with a huge smile.

They both seem a bit shocked by this sudden development, but neither of them question it.

"You're a hundred times better than that popular bleeding-heart of a nosy sister, Caroline, right? Ugh.", I say with a smirk.

Jeremy's face lightens up and he laughs.

"Uh, good to know.", he answers, still chuckling.

"Hey! I'm not saying she's not a nice person. But it just seems to me that popularity and image matters a great deal more than it should. Or maybe that's just because the level of caring we have is lightyears away from each other.", I finish with a contemplative expression.

"Hmm...oh well, HEY! I know! You should come to my house and hang out with me and Damon! I love this idea!", I yell excited.

They both look at me like I've lost my mind.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeease?!", I beg.

"Uh, sure, I'll come with", replies Jeremy, and I squeal.

"Yay!", I yell jumping on him and hugging him. Slowly he hugs me back and laughs.

I jump out of the booth and hold my hand out.

"Well, lets go. Chop, chop!", I says smirking.

We get to my house in 5 minutes and we head up to my floor and I take them into my living room/main room.

"Whoa.", says Jeremy, eying my game systems and my flat screen.

"Yup, I'm a bit of a gamer, but I'm gonna go grab my baby because I have a song stuck in my head.", I say over my shoulder as I run into the other room.

I come back to see them sitting on my couch.

"Kay, so here goes.", I say as I begin to play a song.

_One more shot, then I'm quitting forever_  
_Cross my heart, cross my fingers_  
_Woke up this morning_  
_The room was spinning_  
_And I don't remember what I did last night_  
_Reconciling for forgiveness_  
_Cause I don't want to remember what I did last night_  
_When I was drunk I might have said some things I didn't mean_  
_It's nothing wrong with you, it's something wrong with me_

_I'm running dry from now on_  
_How come no one believes me?_  
_Believe me_

_Step one: drink_  
_Step two: make mistakes_  
_Step three: pretend you don't remember_  
_Step four: drink a little more_  
_Step five: I need to run dry_  
_I need to run dry_

_My liver's killing me_  
_But willingly I'm going to tell whoever asks that I feel all right_  
_Reconciling for forgiveness_  
_And I don't want to remember what I did last night_  
_When I was drunk I might have said some things I didn't mean_  
_It's nothing wrong with you, it's something wrong with me_

_Step one: drink_  
_Step two: make mistakes_  
_Step three: pretend you don't remember_  
_Step four: drink a little more_  
_Step five: I need to run dry_  
_I need to run dry_

_I'm gonna take one more shot_  
_Then I'm quitting forever_  
_Cross my heart_  
_Cross my fingers_

_I'm gonna take one more shot_  
_Then I'm quitting forever_  
_Cross my heart_  
_Cross my fingers_

_I get drunk a little too much_  
_For it to be healthy_  
_No one wants to tell me..._  
_Whisky_  
_I'm trying to cut back_  
_Wine_  
_I'm trying to cut back_  
_They say everything in moderation_  
_But I'll drink you under the table_  
_I'm not just drunk_  
_I really think I'm in love with you, Baby_  
_(Okay, I really am just drunk)_

_Step one: drink_  
_Step two: make mistakes_  
_Step three: pretend you don't remember_  
_Step four: drink a little more_  
_Step five: I need to run dry_  
_I need to run dry_

_I'm gonna take one more shot_  
_Then I'm quitting forever_  
_Cross my heart_  
_Cross my fingers_

_I'm gonna take one more shot_  
_Then I'm quitting forever_  
_Cross my heart_  
_Cross my fingers_

_(Impress me, good luck)_  
_(Impress me, good luck)_  
_(Impress me, good luck)_  
_(Impress me, good luck)_

_I'm not from Williamsburg or Silver Lake_  
_Does anybody have any other obvious complaints?_  
_Stop trying, to get it empty_  
_Cause I can almost hear you trying to hard, yeah_

_Just saw a shadow of the freak you're in the night_  
_Something on human feet from the scene of the crime_  
_Those little flashes just wreak havoc on the mind_

_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_You're standing with your arms crossed_  
_Nose turned up like you're saying "impress me"_  
_(Good luck)_  
_Impress me_  
_(Good luck)_  
_I don't have to prove myself to you_

_They got the search party looking for the ghost of the child_  
_But what if it grew up?_  
_He didn't die_  
_And he's all I want to get the evil little feeling_  
_Like you're under dead eyes, yeah_

_To those who all agree, you just might exist_  
_But come in in the morning if their misconceptions still persist_  
_Some days I may express myself in curious ways_

_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_You're standing with your arms crossed_  
_Nose turned up like you're saying "impress me"_  
_(Good luck)_  
_Impress me_  
_(Good luck)_  
_I don't have to prove myself to you_

_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_I don't have to prove myself to you_  
_You're standing with your arms crossed_  
_Nose turned up like you're saying "impress me"_  
_(Good luck)_  
_Impress me_  
_(Good luck)_  
_I finish and I look at them and they look in awe._

"What?", I ask.

Damon's the first to speak.

"You have seriously got the lungs of an Olympic swimmer.", he says laughing.

"Yeah, damn Belle", Jeremy replies laughing.

"Belle? Hmm...I haven't been called that by anyone in a long time...I like it.", I smile.

"Thanks, though.", I say smirking.

"Any requests?", I ask gesturing to my guitar.

"Ugh, Jer, what's your favorite band or song right now?", I ask in exasperation.

"Uhm, I guess Sick Puppies.", he says.

"Ok then, Damon?", I ask turning to him.

"I guess Sugarcult.", he says rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'll do eenie, meanie to see what I do first."

I do eenie meanie.

"Jeremy's it is.", I say.

_Odd one, you're never alone_  
_I'm here and I will reflect you _  
_Both of us basically unattached to anything _  
_Or anyone unless we're pretending_  
_You live your life in your head _  
_Some call it imagination _  
_I'd rather focus instead on anything _  
_Except what I'm feeling, what I'm feeling _  
_Odd one_  
_Aye, it's gonna be okay _  
_Aye, we're gonna laugh at this one day_  
_Odd one, I wish I was you _  
_You're never concerned with acceptance _  
_We are all desperately seeking out _  
_And fitting in with anyone who will accept us _  
_But not you, odd one_  
_Aye, it's gonna be okay _  
_Aye, we're gonna laugh at this one day_  
_Hey, it's gonna be okay _  
_Hey, gonna laugh at this one day_  
_Aye, it's gonna be okay _  
_Aye, we're gonna laugh at this one day_  
_Don't let someone tell you you're no one _  
_Don't let someone tell you you're no one _  
_Odd one_

I looked at Jeremy and smiled a secret smile I'm pretty sure he caught, because he smiled it right back.

Then I went into Damon's song.

_This may never start._  
_We could fall apart._  
_And I'd be your memory._  
_Lost your sense of fear._  
_Feelings insincere._  
_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._  
_Just like I imagine._  
_I could never feel this way._  
_So get back, back, back to the disaster._  
_My heart's beating faster._  
_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._  
_I'll tear us apart._  
_Can I be your enemy?_  
_Losing half a year._  
_Waiting for you here_  
_I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._  
_Just like I imagine._  
_I could never feel this way._  
_So get back, back, back to the disaster._  
_My heart's beating faster._  
_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._  
_Tearing out my heart._  
_I'd be your memory._  
_Lost your sense of fear._  
_(I'd be your memory)_  
_Feelings disappeared._  
_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._  
_Just like I imagine._  
_I could never feel this way._  
_So get back, back, back to the disaster._  
_My heart's beating faster._  
_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._  
_We could fall apart_  
_And I'd be your memory._  
_Lost your sense of fear._  
_Feelings insincere._  
_Can I be your memory?_  
_Can I be your memory?_

I ended it. Smiling at Damon from under my eyelashes.

"There you guys go, a serenading for both of you.", I state and Jeremy blushes at this.

"So, what are we gonna do?", I ask with a hopeful expression.

* * *

**Reviews are what makes the updates happen guys! Love ya!**

**~E  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Marathon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**See ya at the bottom :}D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Marathon?  
**

**Recap:**

_I ended it. Smiling at Damon._

_"There you guys go, a serenading for both of you.", I state and Jeremy blushes at this._

_"So, what are we gonna do?", I ask with a hopeful expression.__  
_

**Now:**

"Hmm, good question, what do you want to do?", asks Jeremy.

"Well, I heard that there's this insanely sick motocross thing going on in Georgia, how about we go to that?", I ask, getting excited.

"Cool, and just how do you expect we get there?", asks Damon, looking bored.

"Guys, take a look around, I'm loaded, my family has their own private jet that I have access yo whenever I want.", I state like they should've already known this.

"There is no way, my sister would kill me.", says my PIC (partner in crime).

"Hey, none of that, if she's gets a bug up her dumb blonde ass, then she can deal with me", I say.

"Whatever you say, Belle.", he's replies, looking amused.

My eyes start to itch.

"Ugh! This is bothering me!".

I watch their confused expressions as I dig through my bag and come out with my contact lenses case, I then take my contacts out and blink spastically for a few seconds and my eyes feel better.

"Ugh, that's SO much better.", I say know my eyes are the neon green I have a lot of the time.

"Whoa, you're eyes are neon green!", yells Jer.

"How come I wasn't informed on this?", asks a stoic Damon.

"Well...", I can feel my eyes turn a dull burgundy.

"What the hell! Your eyes just changed colors!", whisper yells Jeremy.

"Did..uh..heh..did I forget to mention..that..well...my eyes-change-color-by-my-moods?", I ask in a rush.

"No, you failed to mention that Izzy.", says Damon, a little pissy.

_I don't understand this guy, one second he's nice all-be-it civil, and the next he's an ass? Does he like me or is he just bipolar? A girl needs to know these things. Wait. Why doesn't he just ask me out if he likes me...What the hell are we to each other anyway?_

_Questions, questions, questions..._

"Hello-oo, Earth to Belle.", says Jeremy as he waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I just kinda checked into my head for a bit. You were saying?", I ask, dazed.

"I was just saying how I have to go home and pack and we'll head out tomorrow.", Jeremy replies as he hugs me and runs downstairs.

"Well, well, well. Alone at last.", Damon says with a predatory smirk as he stares at me.

"Yup... So what do we do now?", I ask nervously.

"Well, what exactly do you have to do around here?", he asks pointedly.

"Well we do have a giant theatre with every movies ever made, good and bad. Wanna have a marathon slash sleep over?", I ask looking at him in hope.

"Normally I'm not the marathon type of guy but maybe just this once.", he says smirking.

"Yes, well you've never had a Lockwood sleepover before, so I may change that outlook. Now! For the mass quantities of food! My sister's at a stupid high school party so it's safe to say that she'll be home late and stumbling into her room.", I laugh as I grab his hand and bring him into my kitchen that I have.

Which really, it's like I have my own penthouse. I grab Doritos, Sour Patch Kids **(A/N: my fave)**, chocolate and popcorn, and I slip a lasagna in the oven to bake for four hours.

"Alright, we need but one more thing before this awe inspiring marathon commences, and that, good sir, is livations!", I say as I walk over to the snack cart I have and load it up with our food then Damon watches me as I go up to a picture of Ty and I when we were like 13 hanging on the wall where I've got him in a headlock giving him a nuggie but we're both still smiling huge.

I move this picture aside to reveal a keypad, I type in a code then slide the picture back as a compartment on my kitchen island opens and a cooler comes out. I type in another code and it opens. I grab one bottle of Vodka laced with blood and another bottle of Verdy, which is my fave, also laced with blood.

I look over to see Damon looking at me in surprise and another emotion I can't quite decipher.

"What? Why do you think my sleepovers are so awesome, I don't usually have someone to break out the good stuff with.", I say with my Cheshire cat smile.

Then I walk over to the cart and set down the bottles.

"And away we go, Mr. Salvatore!", I yell as I run down the hall and hop on the cart and swerve to the left to where out elevator is.

"Wait, you have an elevator, yet you use the stairs? How does that makes sense?", and Damon incredulously.

"Well Damon, I'm a supernatural creature that loves to run and fly so I just use the stairs most of the time, but, at times like these when I have my snack cart and a certain vampire chilling with me, I use the elevator.", the doors open and I walk in and so does Damon.

Then one of the songs I've been working on since I met Damon comes on and I curse my sister and her nosiness and her well-meant meddling. I haven't even got more than the first verse down so it's some words and then just random music.

"I'm going to kill her.", I say darkly.

Damon chuckles, "Who?".

"My nosy sister.", I state darkly.

We reach the floor with theatre and I role the cart to the theatre and pick the big plushy seats that are in the perfect spot. Then I grab Damon's hand again and I pull him over to the wall (literally) of movies.

"Hmmm, I know one we could watch.", I say giggling to myself. I grab all three Blade's and Underworlds, Dead and Loving It, and of course the Twilight's.

"Twilight?", asks a horror struck Damon.

"Hey, my sister and I get drunk and watch it all the time and it's hilarious mocking it.", I reply laughing.

I then walk over to the Bluray player and put in the first Underworld.

Then something horrible happens...

I get a text message.

From Edward.

Why?

No f'king idea.

Damon sees the change in my face and is at my side in a second.

"What?", he asks looking concerned.

I just hand him my phone and walk over to the cart and grab the vodka and pop the top off and take three big pulls from it.

"Who the f'ck is this Edward guy?", he asks confused.

I look at him and let out a sad chuckle and chug some more.

"Edward is my ex who I found in bed with the school whore a week before we moved here.", I state letting out a bitter laugh at his expression.

"Ain't that a b'ch?", I ask rhetorically.

"He's a coward and a douche bag. You deserve a lor better.", he says looking pissed.

"Haha, see you say that, but I have a hard time believing that.", I state taking another pull then setting it on the cart and grabing a big bag of Sour Patch Kids and stuffing a handful in my mouth while sitting down and yelling "play" so that the movie starts.

"OH! I almost forgot my pjs!" I yell as I pause the movie and dissolve into mist and go to my room reappar and pull strip down and taking a five minute shower and pulling on some Victoria's Secret bra and panties and a night gown that says "Eat It" with a candy bar on it with a bite taken out of it.

I turn into mist and come back to see Damon in his pjs sitting at the table.

I reappear and his head snaps up to look at me.

"I'm ready so lets start the marathon.", but before I can even sit he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and runs up to my room and sets me down in the middle of my room.

"What are you-?", his soft, tender lips cut me off.

At first I'm in shock.

Then without any hesitation I run my hands through his silky raven locks and to the nape of his neck as I press myself against him. I felt the groan before I heard it. Vibrating through my chest.

Then I feel the back of knees fall out from underneath me as he lays me down on the bed and kisses me passionately.

"What are you doing to me?", he asks against my mouth.

Then his mouth captures mine again and I gasp as I feel his hand that's on my hip creep up my side. He takes this as his opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth and take a taste of all of the corners of my mouth as we battle for dominance.

* * *

**I know, I'm eeeeeeeeeeeevillllle but I felt bad for not updating for so long so I made this one a quick updat just for you guys 'cause I wuvvs you!**

**~E  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Strip Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long but I've been really busy with school and family issues. I'm gonna start doing POV's again so no one gets confused.**

**Poison Lynn, Daddy's little crazy b***h, 1241070, and everyone else who has reviewed...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**You are perhaps one of the only reasons this story gets updated. I mean, yes I love this story and I've got it in my head the direction it's gonna go...I'm a bit lazy when not inspired... anywayyy..  
**

**Carry on...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Strip Me  
**

_**Previously on The Chosen Twins...**  
_

_"What are you doing to me?", he asks against my mouth._

_Then his mouth captures mine again and I gasp as I feel his hand that's on my hip creep up my side. He takes this as his opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth and take a taste of all of the corners of my mouth as we battle for dominance._

**Now..**_  
_

I'm the first to break away.

"What just happened?", I ask gazing, dazed, into Damon's eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I want to find out.", he says jokingly, though his eyes are anything but.

He rolls off me onto his side facing me. I take a deep breath and turn onto my side facing him and just stare into his eyes.

"What is this?", I whisper.

He caresses my face.

"This is me liking you, and hoping the feeling is mutual.", he replies seriously.

"I can't get my heart broken again, Damon. It might break me this time.", I reply, a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Hey.. hey.. don't cry. It tears at my heart, what he did to you. Trust me, I've been there too, but don't worry.", he says wrapping me in his strong arms.

"Can I sing you a song I just wrote? It always calms me.", I ask, hesitantly gazing up at his face in question.

"Of course, go ahead. I like listening to you.", he says, his mouth picking up a little in the corner.

"Okay.", I sit up and grab my guitar off the stand next to my bed and sit criss-cross next to him facing him.

_La-la-la-la-la la _  
_ Lala la la-la la lala _

_La-la-la-la-la la _  
_ Lala la la-la la lala_

_ Everyday I fight for all my future somethings _  
_ A thousand little wars I have to choose between _  
_ I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need _  
_ That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty _

_ And if you strip me, strip it all away _  
_ If you strip me, what would you find _  
_ If you strip me, strip it all away _  
_ I'll be alright _

_ Take what you want steal my pride _  
_ Build me up or cut me down to size _  
_ Shut me out but I'll just scream _  
_ I'm only one voice in a million _  
_ But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that! _

_ I don't need a microphone yeah _  
_ To say what I've been thinking _  
_ My heart is like a loudspeaker _  
_ That's always on eleven _

_ And if you strip me, strip it all away _  
_ If you strip me, what would you find _  
_ If you strip me, strip it all away _  
_ I'm still the same _

_ Take what you want steal my pride _  
_ Build me up or cut me down to size _  
_ Shut me out but I'll just scream _  
_ I'm only one voice in a million _  
_ But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that! _

_ Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day _  
_ It's what you do and say that makes you who you are _  
_ Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it?_  
_ Sometimes all it takes is one voice _

_ Take what you want steal my pride _  
_ Build me up or cut me down to size _  
_ Shut me out but I'll just scream _  
_ I'm only one voice in a million _  
_ But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that! _

_Take what you want steal my pride _  
_ Build me up or cut me down to size _  
_ Shut me out but I'll just scream _  
_ I'm only one voice in a million _  
_ But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _  
_ No you ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _  
_ You ain't taking that!_

_La-la-la-la-la la _  
_ Lala la la-la la lala _

_La-la-la-la-la la _  
_ Lala la la-la la lala_

I fade out and end the song and look at Damon. His expression is one of unfathomable awe._  
_

"...Wow.", he whispers looking me in the eyes as he closes the distance between us until his lips ghost over mine and he kisses my eyelids when I close my eyes and then moves to my cheeks and the corner of my mouth.

"You are amazing, do you know that?", he says, looking deep into my eyes.

"So..I take it you liked the song?", I ask in mock seriousness.

"You could say that.", he replies, smirking. His eyes glint with intensity.

My heart beat speeds up and butterflies inhabit my stomach.

"Why me? You could have any girl you want. Yet you settle for the weird pixie-hybrid with a huge case of trust issues?", I ask incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? You are a beautiful miracle. I haven't felt this way since 1864. I'll be damned -pardon the pun- if I'm going to let an amazing creature, such as yourself slip away from me. I don't know what's going on, as far as what's happening between us, but if it goes the way it was just a few minutes ago, it looks pretty good.", he finishes with a smile.

My eyes start to tear up and I look away. There's a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts swirling through m brain. I don't want to get hurt again, but something tells me he won't...

* * *

**The song was Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield and I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer, because as a fellow fanfic reader, I enjoy beefy chapters, but I really felt you guys deserved a chapter after so long without.  
**

**Enjoy :D  
**

**~E  
**


	12. Chapter 12: I Don't Want To Wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Don't Want To Wait  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_"Why me? You could have any girl you want. Yet you settle for the weird pixie-hybrid with a huge case of trust issues?", I ask incredulously._

_"Are you kidding me? You are a beautiful miracle. I haven't felt this way since 1864. I'll be damned -pardon the pun- if I'm going to let an amazing creature, such as yourself slip away from me. I don't know what's going on, as far as what's happening between us, but if it goes the way it was just a few minutes ago, it looks pretty good.", he finishes with a smile._

_My eyes start to tear up and I look away. There's a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts swirling through my brain. I don't want to get hurt again, but something tells me he won't..._

**Now...**

**IzPOV  
**

Damon's arm wraps around my side and he cuddles up to my back.

I shiver as I feel him shove his face shove into my neck and inhale.

He breaks the silence in a voice just above a whisper, "You smell so good. You are possibly the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I may be an ass but I know how to cherish something as precious as you. You could be human, or a mermaid or a werewolf fo all I care and I'd still like you no matter what.", he finishes strongly.

I slowly begin to feel better and I turn on my side facing him, our bodies a heart beat apart.

"You really like _me_?, he nods. "You're crazy.", I whisper.

"That may be so, but my sanity, or lack there of aside, you are amazing and I'm going to keep telling you everyday until you believe me.", he promises, his eyes take on a royal blue hue as he asks me, "Play a song for me?".

"Why not? Any requests?", I ask grabbing my guitar and hopping off the bed to plug my guitar into my amp and sitting my my stool.

"Play something that makes you happy."

"Sure thing.", I smile at him and wink.

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain,_  
_ I like watchin' the puddles gather rain._  
_ And all I can do is just pour some tea for two_  
_ And speak my point of view but it's not sane._  
_ It's not sane._

_ I just want someone to say to me, oh,_  
_ I'll always be there when you wake, yeah._  
_ Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today._  
_ So stay with me and I'll have it made._

_ And I don't understand why sleep all day_  
_ And I start to complain that there's no rain._  
_ And all I can do is read a book to stay awake,_  
_ And it rips my life away but it's a great escape._  
_ Escape, escape, escape._

_ All I can say is that my life is pretty plain,_  
_ Ya don't like my point of view,_  
_ Ya think that I'm insane._  
_ It's not sane, it's not sane._

_ I just want someone to say to me, oh, oh, oh_  
_ I'll always be there when you wake, yeah._  
_ Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today._  
_ I really wanna really gonna have it made._

_ Oh. Oh. Oh._

"So...happy enough?", I ask looking up into his eyes, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Wow, who knew Belle knew the classics?", he states, smirking.

"Hey, how old do you think my dad is? I was raised on classics and everything in between and after."

"I think it's about time we escape this house, what do you think?", Damon suggests.

"Sounds really...great actually..hmmm...Oh! I know! You said you had a brother, right? Why don't you introduce me?", I practically gush.

"Well, my brother, dear Saint Stefan, isn't exactly my biggest fan..", he trails off.

"Oh, come on! You're family, that's gotta count for something right? I mean, Jay and Elly aren't always my favorite people, but I still love them.", I blurt.

His face instantly goes serious and dark.

"And who is Jay?", he asks staring deeply into my eyes.

I burst out laughing.

"HA! haha! Heh- you -heh thought- ha! That Jay and me oh wow!", I start laughing so hard I have tears rolling down my cheeks.

Damon is less than amused.

"Damon! Jay is my older brother! He goes to Washington State on a football scholarship!", I smirk.

"Well why am I just now learning you have a brother? I mean, I let you know about Stefan right away.", he lets out.

"Oh pah-leeeease, as if the whole town wasn't already 'The Slavatore brothers this..' and 'The Salvatore brothers that..', there was never a way for me to NOT know you had a brother. I however, am the new mysterious and crazy new girl with a preppy twin sister who's on of the popular elite. I may not be unpopular, but I'm definitely not popular for the same reasons my sister is, Damon.", I finish.

Damon is now wearing a smirk.

"Oh come on! You're family that has got to count for something. I mean Jay and Elly aren't always my favorite people in the world, but I still love them with all my heart."

"Whatever. what do you say we escape this house for a while?", he asks.

"That sounds...great actually. Let me get ready.", I say walking into my room and into my closet.

I get some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that has Hungry Hippos on it and say "May the odds be ever in your favor" and then it says Hunger Games on the back. Then I walk to my bathroom and put my hair into a messy pony tail and pull my bangs back with a bobby pin and pop my contacts out and put on my black nerdy, yet badass glasses that I need but don't usually wear outside of my house. Then I put on some light eyeliner and some lip gloss. Then I put on my black rose pendant and my Batman gauges, then I grab my shamrock industrial bar and slide it in.

Then I walk back into my closet and grab my Joker high tops and my TMNT hoodie and my purse with my wallet, inhaler, and keys. Then I walk into the main room to see Damon sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I'm ready, I just need to grab my cell phone.", I say startling him and causing his head to whip in my direction.

His eyes darken a little as he looks me up and down.

"Wow.", he finally gets out.

"I wanna go to the Grill and see if Jeremy is there.", I all but gush.

"You know you're really pushing it with this making me hang out with Gilbert thing. You're lucky you're hot.", he says, smirking.

Ass.

"Hardy har har, you're an absolute riot. Truly _hi-larry-ous_.", I say rolling my eyes.

"Lets go! We're taking my car.", I say whooshing down stairs at vamp speed.

"I didn't know you even had a car, I thought you only had a motorcycle.", Damon says moments later and we make our way to the garage behind my house.

"Oh I have a car, I just prefer the wind flowing around me most of the time.", I smile at him.

I click the remote on my keyring that opens the garage and I watch as Damon's jaw drops comically.

"Holy crap! How rich are your parents?!", he exclaims, gobsmacked.

"Lets just say, I could buy any one these cars just on my allowance.", I say walking over to my other love, Terrance. He's a midnight black 63' Camaro.

"Damon, meet Terrance, my other love.", I say gesturing to the car in front of us.

"How did I know this was your car?", he asks rhetorically.

"Climb in bird-boy", I say laughing at his face.

"Bird-boy? Hmm, alright, you need a bad cartoon superhero name too...hmm...how about The Pixie", he says smiling.

It's a good look for him.

"Hmm, it has a certain penache, I'll give you that. I like it.", I finish with my Cheshire Cat smile.

I wink at him then I put petal to the metal and peel out of the garage and onto the street.

I put all of the windows down aswell as the sunroof and I blast my Car Playlist that consists of the Foo Fighters, Beastie Boys, and of course Blind Melon-much to Damon's delight.

I dance around and sing along and laugh.

"You're absolutely insane. I like it.", Damon says looking at me and smiling.

I look over and wink at him.

Then I stick my head out of the window and yell "THE ADVENTURES OF BIRD BOY AND THE PIXIE HAVE BEGUN!", I laugh as I startle people out of their bubbles and they look at me as if I'm nuts.

I pull my head back in and look over at Damon to see his eyes sparking and his face pull into a grin.  
I grin back and at that moment my favorite song comes on and I begin to sing along.

_So open up your morning light _  
_And say a little prayer for I _  
_You know that if we are to stay alive _  
_Then see the peace in every eye_

_She had two babies, one was six months, one was three _  
_In the war of '44 _  
_Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging _  
_When she thought it was God calling her _  
_Oh, would her son grow to know his father?_

_I don't want to to wait for our lives to be over _  
_I want to know right now what will it be _  
_I don't want to wait for our lives to be over _  
_Will it be yes or will it be sorry?_

_He showed up all wet on the rainy front step _  
_Wearing shrapnel in his skin _  
_And the war he saw lives inside him still It's so hard to be gentle and warm _  
_The years pass by and now he has granddaughters_

_I don't want to to wait for our lives to be over _  
_I want to know right now what will it be _  
_I don't want to wait for our lives to be over _  
_Will it be yes or will it be sorry?_

_You look at me from across the room _  
_You're wearing your anguish again _  
_Believe me I know the feeling _  
_It sucks you into the jaws of anger _  
_So breathe a little more deeply my love_  
_All we have is this very moment _

_And I don't want to do what his father _  
_And his father, and his father did _  
_I want to be here now _

_So open up your morning light _  
_And say a little prayer for I _  
_You know that if we are to stay alive Then see the love in every eye_

_I don't want to to wait for our lives to be over _  
_I want to know right now what will it be _  
_I don't want to wait for our lives to be over _  
_Will it be yes or will it be sorry?_

I look over and Damon and see him looking at me with a unknown expression, his eyes cloudy and a giant mix of emotions.

"Are you okay?", I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm perfect.", he says smirking.

I pull into a parking place and we get out of the car and walk into the Grill.

I turn to look at Damon and say, "Well, it's time to face the masses, time to have some fun.", I smirk and wink at him.

We walk in the door, and I see that Jer is here, but he's with a group of skaterish/emoish looking people, who were laughing and joking around.

I walked up to the bar and while the bar tender was flirting with a girl I grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of tequila and poured a shot. I then looked over to see Damon chuckling and shaking his head at me.

"You're trouble.", he says smiling.

"Well isn't that the nerd calling the Treky a noob.", I say winking. I then grab another shot glass and pour another. Then I put the bottle back and grab both of the shots and head over to Jer's table.

I get to the table and plop down next to Jer and plant a smacker right on his cheek, causing the rest of the table to look amused or shocked.

"Hey Jer, take a shot with me?", I say setting both on the table.

"Where's the lime?", he says smirking.

"Lime?! Who needs lime?! Oh, the physical and mental anguish! You want to girlify my tequila?!", I yell dramatically, holding a hand over my heart in mock pain.

He smiles, and says, "Well we can't all be as badass as you, Belle. How'd you even get these, last time I checked you're only eighteen, Ms. Under-age."

"Well the bar tender was somewhat occupied so I saw fit that I should indulge in a little fun.", I say smirking.

Then I grabbed both of the shot and downed them, one after another.

"Ahhh! That's the spot!", I say, then I look up to see shocked faces and Damon and Jeremy looking highly amused.

* * *

**As always, reviews=sooner updates. I love reviews good and bad, they help me write, altough bad does not=mean and/or cruel. Constructive criticism peoples.**

**I love you all and the songs were _No Rain_ by Blind Melon and _I Don't Want To Wait_ by Paula Cole.  
**

**~E  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Dearly Departed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dearly Departed  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_"Well the bar tender was somewhat occupied so I saw it only fit that I should indulge in a little fun.", I say smirking._

_Then I grabbed both of the shot and downed them, one after another._

_"Ahhh! That's the spot!", I say, then I look up to see shocked faces and Damon and Jeremy looking highly amused._

**Now**...

**IzPOV**

The burn from the tequila was much welcomed and gave me that feeling that lets me know I'm still alive. I mean I'm a freak of nature hybrid with and indestructible liver and immune system so why not have a bit of fun?

"You are one insane chick, Iza.", Jeremy says with a smirk.

I just looked him dead in the eye and said, "What was your first clue?", then winked and jumped out of the booth and grabbed his arm.

I turned to the group of guys at the table and winked.

"It's been real boys, toodles", I said with a little cutesy wave and a wink before tearing out of the Grill like something was chasing us.

"Jeez, Iza! Trying to rip my arm off?", Jer asks once we get to the Cemetery.

_Funny..I didn't even realize I was running here...weird..._

"Earth-to-Belle! Where'd ya go Izzy?", asks Jer, waving a hand in my face.

"Huh, what? Oh, nowhere. Just thinking. No biggy.", I say walking farther into the cemetery then I came to a grave that read: Tara Lockwood, _Beloved Sister and Daughter_. Now, I know what brought me here. You see, I have Jason and Elena, but we also had our oldest sister, Tara. She died in a freak accident when we were little.

I sink to my knees and rest my forehead on the tombstone.

I feel Damon and Jer kneel next to me.

"She was too young to die. It never made sense to me, I guess it never will.", I whisper, trying to hold myself together and keep the tears at bay.

"Who?", Damon asks while rubbing my back in order to make me feel better..but failing miserably.

"My big sister, she died when we were little. Some freak accident. I miss her everyday. She was my best friend and role model. She was only eleven, I was seven at the time.", I whispered out, but I know they both heard every word.

"Why didn't you say something before?", asked Jeremy.

"It's not exactly something I like to think or talk about, Jer.", I say leaning back on my legs.

"You know what I feel like doing?", I ask with a smirk.

"What?", they both ask at the same time.

"I feel like going to the mall...although last time I went to a mall Jay and me were chased out by some Paul Blart rent-a-cop.", I smiled at the memory, now **that** was a good day.

"How did you manage to get chased out of a mall, Iz? I mean it seems like it wouldn't take much, just how did it happen?", Jeremy asked.

"Well..it involved my brother Jay, me, and two backpacks full of silly string in an all-out-war...we also may have been a bit hyper from eat two whole bags of Sour Patch Kids and drinking a mega Monster...It's a bit hazy in some parts, but totally worth it.", I reply smiling at the memory and looking off into space picturing it.

"You make very interesting choices.", says Damon, finally speaking for like the second time all day.

"Yeah, well the way I see it, bad ideas are actually good ideas that we tragically killed too young.", I reply with a smirk.

**DPOV (Damon...surprise! :D)**

_This girl is so amazing and crazy, and she seems young and care-free to everyone else. But, I see the truth, she's a young soul, but she's been hardened by horrible events that no one should have to deal with. Let alone, and seventeen year old girl. Most people in the forties haven't gone through half of the shit she has.  
_

_My mission is to get her to smile, and to keep her happy.  
_

_Holy shit! Who is this guy I have become?  
_

_I'm a dick, hated by many and not to be trusted.  
_

_I don't know, it's just this feeling I get around her makes me want to protect her and never let her go.  
_

I zone back into the conversation.

"Well..it involved my brother Jay, me, and two backpacks full of silly string in an all-out-war...we also may have been a bit hyper from eat two whole bags of Sour Patch Kids and drinking a mega Monster...It's a bit hazy in some parts, but totally worth it.", says Iza, looking very happy at the memory.

"You make very interesting choices.", I say, smirking at her.

"Yeah, well the way I see it, most bad ideas are actually just good ideas that were cut down before they got a chance.", she replies with a smirk directed at me.

How can she be so much like me?

**IzPOV**

"Oh! I know! We should go to my house and have a sleep over!", I say jumping in place and smiling wide at my amazing idea.

Damon and Jer look at me like I'm crazy but they both agree. Then we walk to my car and hop in and take off towards my house at a not very safe speed. _Hehe_.

We get to garage, and after calming Jer down after he too sees my babies, we head to the elevator and head up to the my floor.

* * *

**Short! I know!  
But I figured you guys have waited long enough, so here it is. I'll try to update soon, but you know how it is with school AND reviews=updates sooner...just something to think about..*cough* *cough***

**~E  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Tattoos and Bromances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tattoos and Bromances  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_Damon and Jer look at me like I'm crazy but they both agree. Then we walk to my car and hop in and take off towards my house at a not very safe speed. Hehe._

_We get to garage, and after calming Jer down after he too sees my babies, we head to the elevator and head up to the my floor._

**Now.**

**IzPOV  
**

"Welcome to Casa de la Izzy. Make yourself at home.", I say throwing a smirk over my shoulder.

I turned around to them both standing there awkwardly.

"What? Is there something wrong?", I ask them both in confusion.

"What are we supposed to do, Iz? I mean we don't exactly run in the same circles. What could we all do that would be fun for everyone?", Jeremy breaks the awkward silence.

"OH! PUH-LEASE! You guys are practically twins with the whole 'dark and broody boy' thing down and the wannabe bad-ass look. I mean seriously, accept it and get over it. Jeez.", I roll my eyes at them.

"Hate to break it to you, princess, but Gilbert and I have nothing in common except for you so... Whenever you've got an idea I'm all ears.", Damon says, making himself comfortable on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, I've been wanting to get some new ink done and I already know what I want, you guys want to come down and see if you want one? My treat.", I say standing near the bar.

"Are you nuts?! Elena would kill me!", Jeremy says as his self preservation finally kicks in.

"Not if you don't show her, dear little Gilbert.", I say rolling my eyes and grinning.

"Well, you guys can either stay here and move on with your inevitable bromance or you can come with me to get my tattoo, decisions, decisions.", I say walking out of the room and down to the garage.

Just as I walk into the garage I hear two pairs of feet behind me.

"Made up your minds?", I say grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"We'll go with you.", they both reply.

"Well alright then, lets take the Charger.", I say, walking over to my midnight blue baby.

We all hop in and I break a few speeding limits as I haul it into town and out towards Richmond. What can I say? I like the freedom that comes with going fast.

We finally pull up to my trusty tattoo parlor I always go to. We walk in and I'm instantly greeted by everyone, and I recieve weird looks from Damon and Jeremy.

"What? This is where I've gotten all of my ink done.", I say lifting up the back of my tank and letting them see all of my tats.", they both suck in gasps.

"Yup, what can I say? I like tattoos.", I smile as I walk up to my artist, Jacob.

"Hey Jakey, what cha been up to?", I smirk, knowing he hates being called 'Jakey'.

"Watch it, Belle. You know I hate that 'Jakey' crap. What can I do ya for?", he says in mock seriousness.

"Got some new ink I need done, you up for the task?", I say, knowing he knows what I mean.

See, Jacob has had a very huge crush on me since we were like six and we dated briefly for a bit, but Washington and Virginia aren't exactly close so we stuck to being friends.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll do it. Follow me, you know the drill.", he says walking towards the back. I wave the guys to follow me as we head after him.

* * *

**SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I just found out my mother has stage 4 ovarian cancer and it's taken quite a toll on me so I haven't had the inspiration to write until now. Hopefully if I put all of my concentration into my story and stories ideas it'll help some.**

**Anyway, sorry it's so short but hopefully I'll be updating soon to make up for it.**

**REVIEW!**

**~E**


	15. Chapter 15: Elena And Her Salvatore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, your feedback really helps a lot. I understand that there's a lot of music in my story but that's because music is pretty much my life and I love finding a song that relates to every situation. Sorry if some of you don't quite like it but sorry it's kinda my prerogative. Anyway, I might tone it down some but ultimately music will remain a main component to this story. **

**-As for Stefan and Elena, don't worry we'll see them soon...:D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Elena And Her Salvatore  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_See, Jacob has had a very huge crush on me since we were like six and we dated briefly for a bit, but Washington and Virginia aren't exactly close so we stuck to being friends._

_"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll do it. Follow me, you know the drill.", he says walking towards the back. I wave the guys to follow me as we head after him._

**Now.**

**EPOV**

My eyes open and I look around my room. We've been here literally a month and I still don't know what is going on with me. Ever since before we left I get this really weird feeling that something big is gonna go down. The kicker is I have no idea whether it's good or bad. Irritating, right? Jeez, I mean I didn't start getting 'feelings' about stuff until right before we found out we were moving. I know my twin, Izzy, thinks I'm a total prep with semi-materialistic views and needs, but honestly I'm just an optimist who happens to love most shades of pink, except for that horrible Pepto Bismol color. Just no. But lately I've been thinking of coming out of my shell and talking to guys again. I mean I know I only broke up with Jasper because we moved but isn't it too soon? Or am I just over-analyzing? Ugh...

I'm brought out of my inner-monologue by a light tap on my shoulder. You see, during this whole inner battle I've been sitting in a booth at the Grill staring into space while my fries get cold. Damn, I hate when my fries get cold. Stupid brain.

Wait...wasn't I just tapped on the shoulder? Get your head outta the clouds, or ass, as my charming twin would say. I look up only to meet two beautiful moss green orbs.

"Um, hi. Uhm, can I help you?", I manage to squeak out.

"Hello, you're Elena right? I'm Stefan, I live down the road from you.", his voice comes out smooth like silk.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's me, isn't your older brother hanging out with my sister?", I ask, gaining confidence.

"Ah, yes. Damon and Izzy have gotten pretty close. I personally think my brother as an ass, but I think he definitely found his match in her, she keeps him on his toes and brings out his good side.", he says, smirking and sitting down across from me.

"Yeah, Izzy's a free spirit and a hundred times more fun then me, because it takes more to make me come out of my shell. With Izzy, it's almost like she's always in her element no matter what. I wish I could be like that.", I finish and look up to meet Stefan's conflicted face.

"Oh crap, too much info. Duh Elly, wait ta derp.", I say bonking myself on the head.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to talk about your issues.", he replies with a reassuring smile.

I take a moment to really look this guy over, and oh-my-God is he gorgeous. I mean seriously is there any AC on in here because it just got really hot. _Whoa_, I totally just channeled Izzy. I must have laughed out loud because I tune back into reality to see Stefan looking at me as if questioning my sanity.

"Sorry, I get sucked into my head a lot. I blame it on reading too much.", I giggle.

* * *

**Hey guys! So we got some insight into the lovely Elly's head.**

**As always lemme know what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE**

**~E**

**~E**


	16. Chapter 16: Determination and Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**AN: Sorry for the late update but..eh I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Determination and Intentions  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_I take a moment to really look this guy over, and oh-my-God is he gorgeous. I mean seriously is there any AC on in here because it just got really hot. Whoa, I totally just channeled Izzy. I must have laughed out loud because I tune back into reality to see Stefan looking at me as if questioning my sanity._

_"Sorry, I get sucked into my head a lot. I blame it on reading too much.", I giggle._

**Now.**

**EPOV**

"Ah, well I read quite a bit as well. I'd wager I've read most of everything out there ever written.", Stefan replies with a small smirk that makes his eyes sparkle.

_Must be a Salvatore thing..._

"So... what brings you to this specific spot at this specific moment with a perfect stranger like me?", I wink, gesturing for him to sit across from me.

He chuckles and sits where I pointed.

"To be honest, I just felt the need to get to know you. You seem pretty nice and you're always smiling so I just went with my gut.", he answers smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you went with your gut.", I say smiling.

The smile he throws my way in one that lights up his eyes as well as the entire room.

"Me too.", he almost whispers.

"I'm so glad you did, but I have to ask you a question.", I almost whisper.

"Umm...sure.", he answers, confused.

"What does your brother want with my sister? I know his reputation and my sister's gone though too much crap to deal with someone screwing her over, AGAIN.", I say strongly in a clipped tone.

"I wish I could tell you my brother's intentions, but honestly we don't really get along much and we're not really around each other enough for me to know anything that's going on with him.", he says running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh! Something you should know about my sister is that she has this huge heart that she never lets anyone see. There's a reason for that.", I say wishing it weren't the truth.

"I thought I sensed something like that from her. It's something we have in common. So much has happened in the past few years between me and my brother that I'm not really sure if we're ever going to get back to where we were before this whole mess.", he says looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't know what I would do without my twin, Izzy. We've always been so close even though we're complete opposites in every non-physical and some physical ways. She's always been the punky and spunky Izzy, and I've always been the pink and chipper Elly. But as of lately a lot has made me step back and reevaluate my stance on my life. I'm not so chipper or preppy lately, I'm not even sure if that's me anymore."

"Sorry, I'm rambling.", I finally pop back into the room.

I look up to see Stefan giving me a very intense stare that rivals that stupid sparkly vamp of of Twilight, what's his name, Edwin?

"Is something the matter?", I say snapping him back into reality.

"OH, ah, nothing. Just kinda sounds familiar. But change can be a good thing, so maybe you should just go with the flow and see where it takes you.", he replies.

"Maybe you're right.", I say staring out the window of the grill and up at the cloudless sky.

A nice change of scenery if you ask me.

**DPOV**

This girl is insane. Dragging us all over hell and then taking us to get inked. She needs medication.

_Who am I kidding, she's perfect for me._

"Are you sure about this, Iz?", Gilbert asks for the billionth time.

"Yes, I'm sure Jer, for the billionth time! Chill, if you don't want to get one, fine, but I Know what I want so chill out!", she says, huffing at him.

Izzy is not clad in a sports bra and her pants leaning forward on a chair facing us with her back to the Jacob guy.

"So you just want your family crest on the back of your neck under your marks?", Jacob asks Izzy.

"That's the spot, yes. Colors and all.", she finishes handing him the picture she had drawn out before.

_This'll be_ great...**Not.**

* * *

**Again, you guys, I am SO sorry, but everything with my mom has been so hectic that I haven't really had the motivation or the time to write. School is done in about 3 weeks so after then I should be updating more. Love you guys!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE, Reviews are part of why I've updated today...Just saying... *wink* *wink***

**~E**


	17. Chapter 17: Tattoos and Damon's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**AN: Again! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but things have been crazily hectic with me having to move AGAIN and unpack and go to hospital visits with my mom. She's definitely doing much better with the chemo, and I'm crossing my fingers that it continues to get better.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tattoos and Damon's Eyes  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_I take a moment to really look this guy over, and oh-my-God is he gorgeous. I mean seriously is there any AC on in here because it just got really hot. Whoa, I totally just channeled Izzy. I must have laughed out loud because I tune back into reality to see Stefan looking at me as if questioning my sanity._

_"Sorry, I get sucked into my head a lot. I blame it on reading too much.", I giggle._

**Now.**

**EPOV**

"Ah, well I read quite a bit as well. I'd wager I've read most of everything out there ever written.", Stefan replies with a small smirk that makes his eyes sparkle.

_Must be a Salvatore thing..._

"So... what brings you to this specific spot at this specific moment with a perfect stranger like me?", I wink, gesturing for him to sit across from me.

He chuckles and sits where I pointed.

"To be honest, I just felt the need to get to know you. You seem pretty nice and you're always smiling so I just went with my gut.", he answers smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you went with your gut.", I say smiling.

The smile he throws my way in one that lights up his eyes as well as the entire room.

"Me too.", he almost whispers.

"I'm so glad you did, but I have to ask you a question.", I almost whisper.

"Umm...sure.", he answers, confused.

"What does your brother want with my sister? I know his reputation and my sister's gone though too much crap to deal with someone screwing her over, AGAIN.", I say strongly in a clipped tone.

"I wish I could tell you my brother's intentions, but honestly we don't really get along much and we're not really around each other enough for me to know anything that's going on with him.", he says running a hand through his hair.

"Ugh! Something you should know about my sister is that she has this huge heart that she never lets anyone see. There's a reason for that.", I say wishing it weren't the truth.

"I thought I sensed something like that from her. It's something we have in common. So much has happened in the past few years between me and my brother that I'm not really sure if we're ever going to get back to where we were before this whole mess.", he says looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't know what I would do without my twin, Izzy. We've always been so close even though we're complete opposites in every non-physical and some physical ways. She's always been the punky and spunky Izzy, and I've always been the pink and chipper Elly. But as of lately a lot has made me step back and reevaluate my stance on my life. I'm not so chipper or preppy lately, I'm not even sure if that's me anymore."

"Sorry, I'm rambling.", I finally pop back into the room.

I look up to see Stefan giving me a very intense stare that rivals that stupid sparkly vamp of of Twilight, what's his name, Edwin?

"Is something the matter?", I say snapping him back into reality.

"OH, ah, nothing. Just kinda sounds familiar. But change can be a good thing, so maybe you should just go with the flow and see where it takes you.", he replies.

"Maybe you're right.", I say staring out the window of the grill and up at the cloudless sky.

A nice change of scenery if you ask me.

**DPOV**

This girl is insane. Dragging us all over hell and then taking us to get inked. She needs medication.

_Who am I kidding, she's perfect for me._

"Are you sure about this, Iz?", Gilbert asks for the billionth time.

"Yes, I'm sure Jer, for the billionth time! Chill, if you don't want to get one, fine, but I Know what I want so chill out!", she says, huffing at him.

Izzy is not clad in a sports bra and her pants leaning forward on a chair facing us with her back to the Jacob guy.

"So you just want your family crest on the back of your neck under your marks?", Jacob asks Izzy.

"That's the spot, yes. Colors and all.", she finishes handing him the picture she had drawn out before.

_This'll be_ great...**Not.**

**IzPOV**

Damon seriously looks like the picture of full composure, but that all is shot to nothing with the look he has in his eyes. His gorgeous blue pools of cobalt that embrace my soul...

Ok, sorry I got a bit sidetracked. Anyway, yeah, his eyes are full of almost concealed worry, but I know him. I know him so well after such a short span of knowing each other because we are exactly alike. Definitely in more ways than one.

"Ok sweetness, you ready?", asks Jacob, who has the gun in his hand ready to get down to business. This should take a little over an hour tops **(realistically we all know tattoos take longer, especially detailed ones, but for time purposes we're gonna say an hour)**.

I nod my head and give him a thumbs-up.

I don't flinch when I feel the familiar sting of the needle as he traces the outline on my neck and the middle of my shoulder-blades. I look up to see Damon looking like he wants to kill Jacob and leave, but he makes no movement, he only continues to glare.

_Hmmm..._

**SPOV**

Well she certainly skips the formalities. Very straightforward. Most of the time I'd find that a little rude, if not in-eloquent. Something about her stops these thoughts from arising. Her eyes are a pretty brown, but there's something off about them. They have an almost pinkish tint that the human eye would never pick up. Interesting. But then again it's hard to find anything that isn't interesting about her. I know how I usually am about being with human girls, but there is something about the way she makes me feel when I've only known her for less than an hour is what makes me rethink my whole stance on Vamp-Human relationships. I'm by no means a prude in any way. I like girls, and they like me. Not to sound cocky or too much like my brother, but we were designed to be attractive to humans, it definitely makes finding a snack easier. I don't kill when I feed anymore, I'm definitely never going on the-as Damon would put it-bunny/Bambi diet. I also have no plans to in the future. Damon calls me a goody-goody simply for the fact that I don't go around sleeping with randoms to get what I want. It's not really my idea of a good time.

~Time Skip~

* * *

**Again, you guys, I am so sorry, but hang in there with me, I should be writing a lot more now that it's summer and no more school for a while :D**

**~E**


	18. Chapter 18: Sour Grapes and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

**AN: See you at the bottom(:**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sour Grapes and Kisses  
**

**_Previously..._  
**

_**SPOV**_

_Well she certainly skips the formalities. Very straightforward. Most of the time I'd find that a little rude, if not in-eloquent. Something about her stops these thoughts from arising. Her eyes are a pretty brown, but there's something off about them. They have an almost pinkish tint that the human eye would never pick up. Interesting. But then again it's hard to find anything that isn't interesting about her. I know how I usually am about being with human girls, but there is something about the way she makes me feel when I've only known her for less than an hour is what makes me rethink my whole stance on Vamp-Human relationships. I'm by no means a prude in any way. I like girls, and they like me. Not to sound cocky or too much like my brother, but we were designed to be attractive to humans, it definitely makes finding a snack easier. I don't kill when I feed anymore, I'm definitely never going on the-as Damon would put it-bunny/Bambi diet. I also have no plans to in the future. Damon calls me a goody-goody simply for the fact that I don't go around sleeping with randoms to get what I want. It's not really my idea of a good time._

_~Time Skip~_

**Now.**

**IzPOV**

Thank the stars that my healing powers work with tattoos, now it's healed up to the perfection of a tattoo someone has had for a year. That's right, 'cause I'm a kickass hybrid.

We've been out of the tattoo shop and back in Mystic Falls at the Grill for the past hour and he still looks like he ate a handful of sour grapes. Ugh, enough. I'm gonna go see what's his deal.

I get up from the booth I'mat with Jer who's making goo-goo eyes at Witchy. He doesn't even notice when I get up. He's hopeless.

I slowly make my way over to the bar where Damon is. He doesn't turn to me when I sit on the stool next to him.

"So are you gonna sit here all night looking like you ate a mixture of dirt and sour grapes or are you going to be mature about this and tell me what's got your knickers in a twist?", I say without looking at him, even though I can now feel his eyes searching my face.

"Why is it that I feel the need to protect you from guys who want to do the same things I want to do to you? Hmm, I mean I'm not a good guy, but something about you just makes me feel the need to guard you from the hormonal masses that hang on your every breath. Even when I've also fantasized what it would be like to do all sorts of those things with you.", he lays it all out for me.

Finally I turn to him and grab his hand and drag him over to Jer's table where I snap my fingers in front of his face to get his attention and hand him a twenty.

"Here, that's for food goo-goo eyes. Just ask her out, I know she likes you."

Then I pull Damon out of the bar and into the woods where I grab his other hand and fly us to our spot in the woods by the waterfall.

"You want to know why you feel the need to protect me, even from yourself? It's because you care about me. This whole bad-boy exterior where you hide all emotions and act like a complete ass doesn't work on me. I see you Damon, I see all of you. The good and the bad balance in you. Sure, you're cocky and an ass, but you can be sweet when you want to be.", I say with a sad smile.

We've known each other for a few months now since we moved here and we've been practically inseparable.

I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck and look him in the eyes as his arms come around me and pull me into his body.

I lay my head on his chest and breathe in his sent.

"Why won't you just open up to me and let me know you. I know you have feelings about me. I feel the same way.", I say lifting my head from his chest and looking into his eyes that are now whirlpool of emotions.

I step out of his arms and teleport us to my house and into my room.

I walk into my room and grab my acoustic, Alex and walk out into the living rooms where he's standing at the counter.

I sit on my chair next to him and begin to play the song that's been plaguing my mind ever since we kissed.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my baby

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

My eyes must have closed while I was singing because I open my eyes to Damon's looking at me with the most intense look I've ever seen on him since we've known each other. He looks shocked and I go right into my other song that I wrote with him in mind.

It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That was taken  
Can be restored

Feel this  
Can you feel this?  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

It's gotta be  
Just right  
Soul and spirit  
Chord and lyric  
What if I told you  
That innocence is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before

Feel this  
Can you feel this?  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go, let go, and believe  
Let go

Feel this  
Can you feel this?  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

I look up at him and his eyes are full of unshed tears and he's smiling. I go into my next song.

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for ya

I finally look at him again and this time before I can even blink he grabs my face and smashes his lips to mine in a mind-blowing kiss that curls my toes. When we finally break apart he grabs my guitar and sets it on the couch and he picks me up and carries me into my room.

He lays me on my bed and crawls up to where I am and begins to kiss me again with a passion that I never knew existed.

We make out for about fifteen minutes until I run out of breath and he moves his mouth to my neck where he begins to kiss and suck.

"Go ahead.", I say running my hands through his hair.

He lifts his head and looks at me in surprise.

"Are you sure?", he asks, shock all over his face.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil (: but more is soon to come.**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES...just sayin...**

**~E**


	19. Chapter 19: Element

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight...if I did Elena and Stefan wouldn't be whiny and Elena would end up with Damon. Also, Bella would have a backbone and kick Eddieboy to the curb for Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Element**

_**Previously...**_

_I finally look at him again and this time before I can even blink he grabs my face and smashes his lips to mine in a mind-blowing kiss that curls my toes. When we finally break apart he grabs my guitar and sets it on the couch and he picks me up and carries me into my room._

_He lays me on my bed and crawls up to where I am and begins to kiss me again with a passion that I never knew existed._

_We make out for about fifteen minutes until I run out of breath and he moves his mouth to my neck where he begins to kiss and suck._

_"Go ahead.", I say running my hands through his hair._

_He lifts his head and looks at me in surprise._

_"Are you sure?", he asks, shock all over his face._

**Now.**

**DPOV**

She can't be serious, can she.

I look into her eyes, which are now a mixture of dark pink and red with a pale blue line running around them that no human would pick up.

I must have taken too long disappearing into my head because next thing I know she's rolling out from under me and sitting at the end of the bed hugging her knees to her chest with her face buried in them.

**IzPOV**

He doesn't want me, or my stupid blood. I'm such a freak.

I go to jump off the bed but he catches my wrist before I can move and twirls me around to face him standing on his knees with his cobalt eyes lit with a mixture of emotions that I can't identify.

"The fact that you would allow me to take your blood is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I guess I was just in awe of how amazing and beautiful, and caring you are. Please don't go just because I'm a dumbass who disappears into his head too much.", he says, his eyes pleading with me.

"Are you sure that's the _only _reason?", I ask because I need to be sure.

"Yes, I just don't want to do that until your ready and I don't feel like you are right now. Why don't we just hang out? We can do whatever you want that doesn't involve me drinking your blood.", he says with a smile very uncharacteristically of him.

"Are you for real? I mean, are you kidding me? Most guys, well vamp-guys jump at the chance and I always say no and shoot them down. The one time I actually feel like it's right, he doesn't want me.", I give him a smile, that I'm sure displays the opposite emotion.

I turn away from him before he can talk, walk over to my guitar and zip out into the next town over, which took a good fifteen minutes and into a courtyard where people were supposed to be playing instruments but all of them were sitting down while people of the town just walked by, not paying any attention.

Hmmm, this needs to change.

I grab a guys keyboard and he goes to protest and I just wink at him and start a beat of snaps and taps and echo.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town  
No post code envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals..  
It don't run in our blood,  
that kind of lux just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
we didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like cristal, maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals,  
it don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Oooh ooooh ohhh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen.  
Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh life is game without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
And we'll never be royals,  
it don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me queen B  
And baby I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule I'll rule,  
Let me live that fantasy.

By the time I'm done everyone is gathered around me snapping and tapping along with me and they all clap and cheer when I finish.

"Thank you.", I say smiling at them all.

"You've finally found where you are in your element. Not surprising, the Fey tend to go towards music."

A voice I never thought I'd hear again comes from behind me...

* * *

**Oooooh, hooky...**

**I know I'm eviiiiilllleeee but that's why you love me :)**

**So? Good, bad? Let me know!**

**Reviews=Happy E, which leads to more updates :D**

**~E**


End file.
